True Elementals
by disneychic13
Summary: Amy never knew she was so powerful. After telling Sonic off, Amy realizes she has extraordinary powers. She's not sure what to do, but Shadow does and he'll help her become a True Elemental. Shadamy, with other pairings. Rated M for language and lemons. I do not own Sonic & friends, they are owned by SEGA
1. Discovering The Power

_ She never thought her life would be like this. She knew her life was never normal, but it should have been more normal than this. The walk home from the bus stop was long and unforgiving; especially with the bitter winter wind cutting through the air. But, at least it gave her time to think about the past week._

_**1 week earlier…**_

Amy Rose woke up in a strange house, not knowing where she was or what brought her here, thinking that the past fourteen years of hardships were just a bad dream. Then the wave of reality rushed over her. She had been here ever since she was four and her whole family had passed away. Her parents and both her older siblings had passed away fourteen years ago when a little hedgehog boy and his father had struck all of them down. Thirteen years ago today, her family's funeral was held. Today, she also had to go to school and suffer there. One of her "friends", Sonic the Hedgehog, was probably going to yell at her today for being too annoying and always chasing him. She hasn't chased him for about six years now, but he didn't care, he would yell at her anyway. She wasn't in the mood for it today, not with the feeling of her family's death being so imminent. The only people, who ever knew what happened to her family, were her friends, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails. They had sworn they wouldn't tell the others to save Amy the heartache. Knuckles and Tails had understood her pain, but Shadow had experienced the same feeling. Shadow had lost his best friend, Maria, on ARK. He understood her, he cared. _That's more than Sonic ever did_, she thought. As Amy walked to the bus stop in silence, she prepared herself for the long school hours to come.

"Hey Knucky, what's up with Amy?" asked Rouge, another one of Amy's friends.

"What do you mean?" questioned Knuckles.

"Just look at her!" whispered Rouge, gesturing toward Amy.

Amy was dressed in a black tank top and black skinny jeans with a plain black headband holding back her light pink quills, adorning her outfit were a light black hoodie, silver skull necklace and earrings, black fingerless gloves, and black high tops with red spiked studs on the sides. _Those studs on her shoes look a lot like blood, _thought Rouge. She was looking down the street in a trance, staring with such intensity as if her dead family would come down the street in the old family car at any moment.

"Well…" Knuckles started.

Amy, having super sensitive hearing, twisted her head toward Knuckles with a pleading look in her eyes. _Please, don't tell them the story, Knuckles. It would be so hard for me to hear it again. I'll tell them when I'm ready, but not today, _her eyes seemed to say. Knuckles did promise her and he was not one to break a promise.

"Never mind." sighed Knuckles.

When they all boarded the bus, Amy had sat down with Shadow; the only person she thought could understand her. Around the same time she lost her family, Shadow was grieving the loss of his best friend. At just five years old, Shadow knew just what to do when he saw the crying little four-year-old in the alley. He was a little frightened when he saw four dead bodies next to her, but he collected himself. He took the little hedgehog girl to the little thatch he had called home. He had fed her and made sure she slept. When he woke up the next morning, the little girl was gone. They met again in middle school when both of them looked a little more mature. They had been best friends since that day, always looking out for one another.

"Hey Amy." sighed Shadow when he saw what she was wearing.

All Shadow wanted was for Amy to stop grieving for the loss of her family and move on. He didn't want her to completely forget about them, but he just wanted her to let her spirits roam like he did when Maria passed on.

Shadow was wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jeans and black hiking boots with a black biker jacket. He really didn't look out of place since he always dressed this way.

"Hi Shadow." she looked at him and gave him a little half smile "You'll be happy to know that this is the last year I will grieve the loss of my family."

"Seriously?" Shadow inquired, surprised

"Yeah, I had a vision last night, one I can slightly figure out. It was me and I saw my family. They were telling me that someone close to me will tell me something special and important. It was something about filling loss with love. So I'm letting them go."

"Wow, that's great Amy." Shadow said excited, he knew that vision came to her because today was the day he was going to tell Amy he loved her.

Soon, they had arrived at school. Halfway through the day, Amy was thinking about what else her vision could mean. Unfortunately, she had not been looking where she was going and ran into Sonic.

"Hey, watch where you're…seriously Amy?" Sonic yelled, obviously annoyed.

Amy was quickly picking up her books while Sonic's yelling drew attention from the other students in the hallway. Amy was just trying to think but Sonic's ranting made it very difficult.

"I thought I told you to stop chasing after me." Sonic yelled.

"I haven't chased you in over six years." Amy mumbled. "Sonic, I don't have time for this; I have a lot of things going on."

"Amy, what could you possibly have going on? Your life isn't that rough."

By this time, Amy and Sonic's friends have gathered around Sonic and Amy when they had heard him yelling. They never thought Sonic would be yelling at Amy again. When they had found out what Sonic was saying, they had tried to stop him from saying something he might regret.

"Sonic, don't…" Tails started.

"My life isn't that rough? Sonic, you have no idea how rough my life is!" Amy screamed.

"Your life isn't rough at all. Compared to my life, your life is perfect! My family acts like I don't even exist…" Sonic started.

"My family's dead!" Amy interrupted.

At that moment, you could hear a pin drop in the hallway. Shadow had shown up behind Amy and he had heard what she said to Sonic and was a little worried about how she felt. Knuckles and Tails, who were standing behind Sonic with Rouge, Blaze, Silver, and Cream, knew Amy felt devastated on the inside. Blaze, Rouge, Silver, and Cream were astounded.

"My family was killed right in front of me when I was four." Amy admitted, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't know." said Sonic, awestruck.

"That's right, you didn't know! At least you still have a family; I've spent the last fourteen years without mine." Amy replied, angry.

"Amy, I…"

"Shut it, Sonic! The only thing you care about is yourself!"

When Amy said that last word, the earth beneath the school started to tremble. The water in the water fountains, the fire from the lamps in the chemistry labs, and a strong gust of wind, surged into the hallway, wrapping around Amy. Amy and everyone else were surprised to see this happening, everyone, except Shadow. Shadow knew exactly what this phenomenon meant and when he was alone with Amy, he would talk to her about it.

The elements had died down, splayed out ward in a circle, leaving a very surprised and confused Amy at the center. Amy ran out of the school to avoid answering any questions that might be too painful or too confusing for her to answer. She left all of her friends at school, stunned and confused.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked.

"Her anger had reached its height. Ever since her family died, she kept her emotions bottled up inside." Shadow answered. "Fourteen years ago today, her whole family was killed right in front of her. She wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet, until you made her angry. Nice going, Faker."

With that last word, Shadow ran off to find Amy. If he didn't find her soon, and she got angry again, she could hurt herself. Shadow needed to find Amy so he could tell her like him, she was an elemental.


	2. Finding Amy & Confessions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and Amy or any other Sonic characters, they are owned by SEGA._

Shadow looked everywhere for Amy, at her favorite bookstore, the café they went to on the weekends, even her house.

_I'll never find her,_ Shadow thought. _ But, there is one more place I could look._

Shadow made his way to the forest and walked to the lake he had shown Amy when they were in middle school. This lake was a place Shadow would go just to think. When he had shown Amy this lake, he told her she could go there if she needed to think. The lake was a perfect circle making it different from other lakes. There were roses around the lakebed and mockingbirds that fluttered around in the trees, always singing. That's why the lake was named, _Melodia_, for "Melody". Shadow saw the lake a few feet in front of him with a small figure curled up in front of it. The figure sniffled and the hood covering its head shifted, revealing a strand of long pink hair.

"Amy!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow?" Amy asked, not moving an inch.

Shadow walked toward her and stopped, sitting on his knees, between her and the lake. He tilted her head up so he was looking straight into her emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," he said with a light laugh. "Why did you run away?"

"Well, when all that stuff happened in the hallway, I just needed to think," Amy admitted with a small smile.

He had always loved that smile. Shadow had loved Amy since middle school. He would say since the first day he met her however, when they first met he was only five years old, so he did not quite know the meaning of love. Her long pink hair and emerald eyes made him do a double take in middle school, because he knew he had seen her before, and he had fallen head over heels for her.

_Focus Shadow, _he said to himself. _The hallway, the elements, you need to find out now. Just in case you need to start training her._

"Amy, I need to ask you something," sighed Shadow, knowing that she probably wasn't ready to answer his question.

"Yes, Shadow?" Amy inquired.

"What went on in the hallway at school?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

Amy surprised Shadow by answering.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I just got so upset with Sonic, saying that my life isn't rough, hmph. Then that water and fire started swirling around me, the ground trembled, and that strong gust of wind blew through the hallway."

"Well, Amy, I think you might be an elemental," Shadow confessed.

"What's an elemental?" Amy asked.

"Well," he started. "Elementals are special people who can control one, or all, of the elements. The four main elements are water, earth, fire, and air. There are two special elements, darkness and light. The elements can help or hurt, depending on the person controlling them or the emotion of the person."

"So you think I'm one of these special people?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded and stood up. Amy stood up as well and looked up at Shadow.

"How will you know for sure?" she asked.

"Well, there's a color test and then a field test that follows it," he started. "The color test is simple. I just need to know what your favorite colors are, starting from the one you like the most."

"Well, that's easy to answer," she replied with a smile. "Red, blue, green, yellow, black, and white."

"Okay, the first color you list, if you list more than one, is the color of your base element," Shadow stated.

"Shadow, how do you know so much about elementals?" Amy interrupted.

"Well, I have to know a lot about them, I'm an elemental," he revealed with a smile.

"Oh," she said, plainly.

"So you listed red first, right?" he asked.

Amy nodded slowly.

"Awesome! That means your base element is fire. My element is fire, too," Shadow said.

To prove this, he opened his hand and a small flame burst to life in his palm. Amy had stared at the flame with wonder.

_I wonder if I can do that, _Amy thought.

"Why don't you try it?" Shadow suggested.

_Might as well, _Amy thought.

Amy opened her hands and concentrated. After a few seconds, a flame started in her palms. She was surprised at first, but soon got used to the feeling of holding the flame. _It feels almost like a heartbeat,_ Amy thought.

"Cool, you just passed the field test for fire," Shadow said. "Okay, the next color you listed was blue, right?"

Amy nodded. "Let me guess, blue is for water, right?"

"Exactly." he said, smiling. "Now, try to control some of the water from the lake. My old master told me that water elementals are calm and collected, just like the water they control."

"Okay, let me try it," Amy suggested. Amy walked over to the lake and exhaled. She lifted her hand and watched a stream of water flow out of the lake, following the movement of her hand. The water collected itself into a ball.

"Great," Shadow encouraged. "Now try turning it into ice."

_Okay, _Amy thought. _Now how would I do that? Hmm…well, when water turns into ice naturally, it gets compressed. Aha, I've got it! _She clenched her hand into a fist; the water followed her instructions and condensed into a ball of ice.

"Awesome!" Shadow shouted. "Now try turning the ice into steam."

_Not a problem, _she thought. Amy opened her hand and the ice dissipated into steam.

"Rose, you are a natural," Shadow admitted. "You passed the field test for water."

"Cool! What's next?" she screamed, excited by her newfound powers.

"Well, earth is next since your third favorite color was green," he explained. "My master told me, earth elementals are steady and strong."

_Okay, _she thought. _Steady and strong. _Amy centered her body with all of her energy going down into the earth below her. Focusing her mind on the earth, Amy commanded the rocks to rise. The rocks near the lake rose, following her every command. She stopped the connection and the rocks went back to their original positions.

"Excellent Amy," Shadow admitted. "There is one more thing about earth elementals though. It is said earth elementals can feel the earth's emotions and cause things to grow. How about you try it?"

_Okay, let's see here. _Amy knelt down and put her palm down, the surface of the earth, and concentrated. She felt a negative energy come from the earth and shock her hand. "Ow! It feels like the earth is still upset from my tantrum this morning."

"Then try and see if you can calm it down," Shadow suggested.

_Let me see, _Amy thought. _What calms me down when I'm upset? Jasmine tea! _She used her powers to grow jasmine flowers along the lakebed. She knelt down again and felt the surface of the earth. _Ahh, that's better, _Amy thought. _The earth feels a lot calmer now._

"Jasmine flowers, they have a very calming effect. Nice job, Rose," Shadow said, smiling. "You passed the field test for earth. Now let's move on to air since your fourth favorite color was yellow. Air elementals are patient and free, just like the wind."

_Alright, _she thought. _I have to be patient and free. _Amy relaxed and let the wind be her guide. Within a few minutes, she had a cool breeze flowing through the forest.

"Excellent Rose," Shadow said. "You just passed the field test for air. Now the colors, black and white are for the special elements, darkness and light. Unfortunately, you cannot be tested for those today."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because, even though the special elements can be used at any time, they can only be tested on the autumn and vernal equinoxes," he explained. "We should probably get back to school now."

Amy nodded and started to walk back toward the school.

"Amy, wait!" Shadow shouted.

Amy heard him and walked back toward him. "Yes, Shadow?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say, I…I…I love you." he confessed. "I have loved you ever since we had met again in middle school, I just didn't have the courage to say it. I do now though; I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy just stood there, speechless. Shadow loved her? She loved him, of course, but she had always thought that if she confessed, it would jeopardize their friendship. Amy knew how to respond to Shadow's confession now, she looked into Shadow's eyes, stepped forward, and kissed him. Shadow was a bit surprised by her actions, but he was happy she kissed him. Shadow opened up the kiss, his tongue licked Amy's lip, demanding entrance. Amy granted his wish and their tongues battled for dominance. They parted from the kiss, out of breath but happy.

"So this is what my vision meant," Amy said, looking up at Shadow. "You were the love that replaced the loss."

"I guess I am," Shadow said, smiling. "When you mentioned your vision this morning, I thought it was the world telling me, I should reveal my feelings."

"I guess the world was right," she said, smiling. "We should get back to school now."

"Okay."

They turned around to walk back toward the school, when they saw a path of yellow roses leading from where they were standing, going out of the forest.

"Where did those come from?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure," Amy said. She quickly changed the subject. "But, do you know what yellow roses mean?"

"What?"

"My mother used to tell me, yellow roses promise a new beginning."

Shadow smiled and started walking out of the forest with Amy. They got out of the forest and into the city. However, no one noticed that on the edge of the forest, a lavender rose bloomed at Amy's command.


	3. Lunch & Stolen Lives

_**In this chapter, a change in font stands for a side of the conversation. **_

Amy and Shadow walked through the city, heading back to school. Since it was free period at school, they didn't have to rush. They were only gone half an hour; there was another hour and a half to get back to school. They stopped at their favorite café to have lunch. Amy walked over to the door that led to the outside dining area. Shadow secured their favorite table and pulled out Amy's chair. They sat down and a tan female hedgehog with dark brown eyes came up to them.

"Hey Amy, Hey Shadow." she chirped.

"Hey Hazel." they greeted, at the same time.

"Shouldn't you two be at school?" Hazel asked.

"Free period." Shadow explained.

"Oh, I see," Hazel said. "So, what'll it be? The usual?"

Amy nodded and Hazel left to get their order. Amy looked at Shadow. "So, are we officially dating?" she asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Shadow replied.

"So do we tell the others or wait until someone asks?"

"I think we should wait until someone asks us."

"Cool."

Just then, Amy's phone vibrated. She took it out to see that it was a text message from Rouge. She unlocked her phone to see the message.

**Ames, r u ok?**

Amy responded with:

_Yea, Im fine._

**R u mad at Sonic?**

_Dat wasn't ur question, was it?_

**No, Sonic wanted 2 no if u were mad him**

_No, im not mad_

**Ok good, is shadow with u?**

_Yea, he's sittin with me_

**Ok, we're waitin 4 u guys in d school courtyard**

_Ok, we'll b there in a little while_

Amy put her phone back into her pocket and looked up at Shadow.

"Who was that?" Shadow asked.

"It was Rouge," she replied. "She and the others are waiting for us in the courtyard at school."

"Okay, we'll meet them there." he said. "Hazel, we'll need that order to go."

"Got it," replied Hazel. She slid their orders into a bag and handed it to Shadow. "There you go."

"Thanks Hazel," Shadow said. "How much do we owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Thanks again, Hazel." Amy replied with a smile.

Shadow and Amy made it to school with an hour of free period left to use. Shadow teleported the food they ordered back to his apartment, where they would eat it later. They looped around to the back of the school to enter the courtyard. In the courtyard, everyone was waiting for Shadow and Amy. They all hugged Amy when they saw she was alright.

"Oh thank Chaos you're okay." Rouge sighed when she saw Amy. She looked up at Shadow and he nodded.

"Ames," Sonic started. "I'm really glad you're not mad at me. I had no idea about your family."

"I know," Amy replied. "It's just that I miss them, you know. It's been fourteen years."

"Okay so, what would be a safer topic to talk about right now?" Cream asked. "What happened in the hallway or what happened to your family?"

Amy looked over at Shadow; he nodded and answered for her.

"I think it would be easier to talk about what happened in the hallway first."

"Okay," Knuckles said. "What did happen in the hallway?"

"Well," Shadow started. "When the water and fire started swirling around Amy, I realized that she was an elemental."

"What's an elemental?" Charmy asked.

"It's a special person who can command the elements." Amy answered.

"Yeah," Shadow agreed. "So when I found her, I ran a few tests to help her perfect some basic powers. Amy, would you like to demonstrate what you have learned?"

Amy nodded and decided to start with her base element. She opened her hand and a flame flickered in the middle of her palm. Perplexed, her friends stared at the flame. Amy moved on to earth. She raised her hand and two rocks in the courtyard rose. She stopped focusing on the earth and moved on to air. She pushed her hand forward in front of her and a breeze flowed through the courtyard. Lastly, she stood up and walked over to a small pond and commanded a stream of water to follow her back to the group. She sat down again and the stream collected into a ball, she clenched her hand and the water turned into ice. Then she opened her hand and the ice dissipated into the air.

"Wow," Silver said. "Just, wow."

"Okay, let's move on to what happened to my family fourteen years ago." Amy said.

"Are you sure, Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I am," she assured, looking into Shadow's eyes. "Okay, so this is how it went down. Fourteen years ago, my mother, Fabia, my father, Rohan, my older brother, Hunter, my older sister, Danielle, and I were getting back from the park. Then a hedgehog came up to my father along with a small hedgehog boy. My father acknowledged him and said something I couldn't make out. The little boy started to say something but the strange hedgehog told him to be quiet. Then the hedgehog pulled out a gun and shot my father and mother. My sister begged the hedgehog to show mercy but he didn't and he shot my brother and sister. I'm not sure what he was about to do with me but the little boy told him not to kill me. For some reason, he just ran, taking the little boy with him. That's when Shadow found me crying in the alley. He picked me up and I cried into his shoulder. When I looked up again, the bodies were gone, vanished. There wasn't a trace of blood anywhere."

"Whoa, that's terrible." Cosmo said.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Blaze asked.

"No," Amy said. "The only people who knew before now were Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails."

"Oh, Tails," Sonic started. "That's why you tried to stop me in the hallway, because you knew where it was leading."

Tails nodded and looked at Amy. "What did the hedgehogs look like?"

"The one who killed my family had blue quills and silver eyes and the little one also had blue quills and his eyes were green. He seemed to be the same age I was, maybe a year older."

The final bell rang and everyone said goodbye to each other. Shadow walked toward his apartment with Amy.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It helped to talk about it." Amy replied.

As they walked along, Scourge the Hedgehog came out of his hiding place in the courtyard. Hearing the whole conversation, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"It's time to pay a little visit to the Spirit Realm." he said, smirking. He pulled out a chaos emerald and opened a portal. He stepped inside and the portal disappeared.


	4. Finding Out the Truth

_Thank Chaos, Amy isn't mad at me, _Sonic thought. _Now it's time to pay father a little visit. _

Sonic burst through the door of his father's house. His brother, Manic and his sister, Sonia turned around when the door opened.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Sonia asked, knowing Sonic would only come there if something was wrong.

"Get dad down here," Sonic said, sitting down on the couch next to Manic. "I have to talk to him."

Sonia left to get her father and Manic sat with Sonic trying to figure out why he was there.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Manic asked.

"Do you remember Amy Rose from middle school?" Sonic asked, staring at the floor beneath him.

"That hot girl that used to chase you around all the time? Pink quills, red dress?"

"Yeah, I just found out that dad killed her family fourteen years ago."

"What?"

"I was standing there and didn't do anything to stop him. According to Amy, I only stopped him from killing her." Sonic said sadly.

Just then, Sonia came out with a blue hedgehog. It was Sonic's father, Julian. Sonic stood up with Manic and stared into his father's cold, silver eyes.

"Sonia said you wanted to speak with me." Julian stated.

"Yeah, I did," Sonic said. "I want to know, why?"

"Why, what?" Julian asked impatiently.

"Why did you kill my friend's family fourteen years ago?"

Julian looked at Sonic with sadness in his eyes. "I didn't kill them. I transported them to the Spirit Realm. They are still alive. The hedgehog who told me to transport them said that finding them was a riddle that the youngest child of the family had to solve. He didn't want them to be found and I was supposed to transport the whole family. I felt that if I left the youngest child in this realm, she could find her family in the Spirit Realm, so I left her here."

"Really?" Sonic asked.

Julian nodded while writing something on a piece of paper. "This is the first part of the riddle and the location it leads you to, is where the journey will begin." He handed Sonic the paper.

"Wait," Sonic said. "There's still something I want to know."

"What is it, son?" Julian asked.

"Why did you do all this in the first place and why did you abandon me when I was seven?"

"I didn't abandon you; I was taken away by the same hedgehog. When I came back two days later, you were gone. I tried to find you but after a month of looking, I didn't find you. When you came back three years later, I was the happiest man in the world. But, you insisted on staying in the small house you were in and you promised you would come back when you turned seventeen. When you're seventeenth birthday came, you didn't come. I thought you had turned your back on us."

"Oh Chaos," Sonic gasped. "I thought the three of you forgot about me. I guess I forgot about you."

"The reason I transported the family is because I needed the money to save your sister. When she was five, she had a disease that could kill her if it was left untreated. That hedgehog said he would supply me with the money I needed if I transported the family to the Spirit Realm."

"I understand dad," Sonic said. "I'm sorry I didn't come back. As soon as I help Amy find her family, I'll come back to mine."

With this, Sonic ran out the door to tell Amy the news, leaving three smiling faces behind.


	5. Getting Closer & Hearing The News

After an afternoon in the city, Shadow and Amy were at Shadow's apartment, eating the lunch they had gotten at the café, two caramel lattes, two Caesar salads, and a cobblestone muffin. They had finished the salads and were about to split the muffin. Shadow went to get a knife to cut the muffin in half while Amy sipped her latte at the table.

_God, this apartment is nice. _Amy thought.

Shadow's apartment had black walls, a white ceiling, and hardwood floors. His kitchen was connected to the living room and was filled with the latest stainless steel appliances. The living room had a gray couch, loveseat, and chair made of faux leather with a computer desk in the corner. In the hallway there were three doors, two on the left side, one on the right, leading to different rooms.

_I'm going to guess that the closest door on the left leads to his room, _Amy thought. _The door on the right leads to the bathroom. I wonder what room the third door leads to._

"So what movie do you want to watch today?" Shadow asked, snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

"What about _**Rise of the Guardians**_?" Amy suggested.

"Sure, why not, I heard that it was funny."

Amy put the DVD in and sat next to Shadow on the couch. Shadow gave her half of the muffin and put his arm around her. Amy moved closer to Shadow and they started to watch the movie.

_Where the heck is Amy? _Sonic thought. _She walked away with Shadow, so she must be at his apartment._

Sonic ran to Shadow's apartment building and ran up the stairs to Shadow's door.

Shadow and Amy heard knocking on the door. Amy looked over at Shadow and he shrugged. Shadow got up and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Sonic.

"Sonic, what's up?" Shadow asked.

"Is Amy here?" Sonic asked. "I have something to tell her."

"Yeah, she's here," Shadow said. "Come on in."

Sonic walked into the apartment and Shadow closed the door behind him. Amy saw that Sonic walked in and stood up. Shadow walked over with Sonic.

"Sonic says he has something to tell you." Shadow said.

"Yeah," Sonic started. "You know how you were describing the little boy you saw when your family was killed?"

"Yeah." Amy said, eyeing Sonic.

"That little boy was me, and the other hedgehog was my father."

Amy and Shadow gasped. Amy looked a little upset.

"I know this comes as a bit of a shock but I have some good news." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Your family isn't dead," Sonic confessed. "My father told me that they are in the Spirit Realm."

"Are you sure?" Amy questioned.

"Positive," Sonic assured. "My father told me that it's a huge riddle to find them. He gave me the first part of the riddle. He said that the location that it leads us to is where the quest will begin."

Shadow glanced at the clock. 11:45 p.m. It was getting late; most of the others would be asleep now. "We'll start in the morning," he said, tiredly. "It's too late to start anything now."

Sonic nodded and turned to leave. "I'll let the others know what's going on in the morning," he said. "Where should I tell them to go?"

"Tell them to go to my house." Amy ordered. "At around 11. We'll start then."

Sonic nodded and walked out the door. Shadow shut the door and turned around to see Amy pacing back and forth.

_She's doubtful. _Shadow thought.

"I…I can't believe my family may still be alive," Amy said, looking at Shadow. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey," Shadow said, holding her by her shoulders. "Don't talk like that. You'll be able to do this," He kissed her to prove his point. "You're ready to do this."

Amy kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow held her waist and brought her closer to him. Shadow stepped backwards and they fell onto the couch. They hardly noticed the change of scenery; both of them were too wrapped up in the kiss. They broke from the kiss and they both noticed the position they were in. Shadow was lying back on the couch and Amy was sitting on his waist. Amy looked surprised and Shadow smirked. Amy got off of Shadow and sat next to him. Shadow sat up and looked at Amy, confused.

"Amy," Shadow started. "Did I…do something wrong?"

"No! It's just," Amy sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm nervous about…"

"Having sex?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not that I don't love you, I do. I'm just not ready."

"It's okay," Shadow said, looking into her eyes. "Just let me know when you are."

"You'll be the first." Amy said, smiling at him.

Shadow smiled and Amy yawned, closing her eyes. Shadow shook his head and picked Amy up, bridal style. He carried her into the hallway, to the second door on left. He opened the door and carried her to the bed inside. He placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Rose."

Shadow left the room and went next door to his room. He climbed in bed and dozed off within a matter of minutes.


	6. Beginning The Quest

Amy woke up the next morning, confused. She looked around the room and wondered where she was. She didn't leave Shadow's apartment last night so, she's still in the apartment. Wherever she was in the apartment, it was a really nice room. Unlike the rest of Shadow's apartment, the walls in this room were red. All the furniture was black with silver accents. The bed she was in was also black with a grey canopy. The canopy had white roses intertwined into the fabric.

_Wow, I didn't even know Shadow had a room this nice. _Amy thought.

_Amy? Can you hear me?_

_ Shadow? Is that you?_ she asked in her mind.

_ Yeah. _Shadow answered.

_ Wait, how can you hear me if I'm not talking?_

_ It's a power really strong elementals have called mental communication. I wanted to see if you could use it._

_ I guess I can. Do you have some clothes I could wear?_

_ There should be some in the drawer, they're my sister's, but she's in college now. So I don't think she'll mind. _

_ Thanks._

"So this was Avalon's room," Amy said, looking around.

Amy got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser. The dresser had a lot of different pictures on it. Amy looked at a few different ones, most of them were pictures of her and Shadow. She stopped at picture that made her laugh. It was a picture of her and Shadow at the park when they were in their first year of high school. Amy was behind Shadow with her arms around his neck and Shadow was sitting on a park bench, blushing a pink that could have put Amy's quills to shame, while both of them were in front of a cherry blossom tree. When the picture was taken, Amy didn't understand why Shadow was blushing, but she did now. Amy remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Avalon and Shadow had gone to the park. Avalon, knowing Shadow liked her, had invited Amy to come with them. She had brought Amy to the apartment early in the morning to help her pick out her outfit.

"Avalon, are you sure all this is necessary?" Amy yawned. "I was just thinking about wearing a t-shirt and jeans."

"Yes, I'm sure this is necessary," Avalon said, fishing through the closet. "You want to look good for Shadow, don't you?"

Amy blushed. Avalon was the only person Amy had talked to about her crush on Shadow. Avalon smiled at her then turned her attention back on the closet. "I don't understand why you won't tell Shadow."

Amy looked at Avalon. "I do, I'm nervous. I mean I know I'm outgoing but I'm not **that** outgoing," she said. "Now can you just pick something out?"

Avalon rolled her eyes and continued looking through the closet. Her eyes landed on something and she pulled it out. "This is it! This is the outfit!"

Avalon handed the outfit to Amy, shoved her into the bathroom, and shut the door. Amy rolled her eyes and started to change into the outfit she picked out. A few minutes later, Amy walked back into the guest room that served as "Avalon's closet".

"Avalon," Amy said, nervously. "I don't think I'll be able to pull this off."

Avalon turned around and looked at Amy, crossed her arms, and shook her head. "I am good."

Amy was wearing a purple ribbed tube tee that stopped right above her midriff and a black sequined micromini. The outfit accentuated Amy's curves, which is what Avalon was going for.

"I think this is something you could pull off," Amy said sadly. "I mean look at you."

Avalon had black quills like Shadow, but that's where the resemblance stopped. Instead of having red eyes, Avalon's eyes were a deep violet and instead of having red streaks in her quills, she had a single purple streak that hung by the side of her face.

"Yeah, I know, I'm amazing," Avalon said, dragging Amy back into the bathroom. "Now let's work on your hair and makeup."

Amy sighed and let Avalon led her to the bathroom again.

"Okay," Avalon said, placing Amy on a stool. "Now sit back and let the master go to work."

After 15 minutes, Avalon stepped back at looked at her work. "I have said it before and I'll say it again. I am good."

Amy stood up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw herself. Her quills were straightened with soft curls at the ends and her makeup couldn't be more perfect. A deep violet eye shadow was on her eyelids and some black mascara was applied to her eyelashes with a light hand. Also, her green eyes, they weren't green anymore. Avalon had put in colored contacts that made Amy's eyes appear gray.

"Oh my God," Amy turned around to face Avalon. "Avalon, thank you!"

"Alright, hold on, I'm not done yet." Avalon said, leaving the room, motioning for Amy to follow.

Amy and Avalon walked back to "Avalon's closet" and Avalon opened a box that was sitting on the dresser. She pulled something out, grabbed a different box out of the closet, and walked over to Amy. Avalon put a black rose in Amy hair, took some black lace-up sneaker boots out of the box, and had Amy put them on.

"Okay, you're ready," Avalon said. "Now, it is 11:30 a.m. I'm going to bring Shadow to the park, I'll text you at 12 to tell you to come, and when Shadow sees you, he will flip."

At the park, Shadow and Avalon were near the cherry blossom trees. Avalon had brought her camera to take pictures of them. They had taken a break and were sitting on a bench in front of the cherry blossoms.

"What are we waiting for?" Shadow asked. "Why can't we just go home?"

"Because," Avalon said. "We're waiting for Amy."

"What?!" Shadow shouted. "You invited her here?"

"Yeah, what's the problem? Why don't you just tell Amy that you like her?"

"I get nervous around her."

"Well, don't."

Just then, Amy walked up behind the bench, put her arms around Shadow's neck, and greeted him. Shadow blushed brightly when he saw Amy. Avalon stood up and turned around to look at the scenery in front of her.

"Perfect photo opportunity." Avalon said, smiling.

She set up her camera and snapped the picture.

Amy put the picture down and went to take a shower. When she came out, she pulled out the outfit she had worn that day. She did her hair and applied her makeup the way Avalon had, except she left the ends of her hair straight, didn't use eye shadow, and left the contacts out so her eyes would stay green. She opened the door and walked into the living room to wait for Shadow. She had heard water running and she knew since Shadow was in the shower, he would be out in a second. Amy picked up a book on meditation and started reading.

_I better hurry up, _Shadow thought. _It's 10:45, if Amy and I get there while everyone is waiting for us, I can leave it to Knuckles to spin it into something that didn't happen. "Hey Shadow, why were you taking so long? Did you stop to water the roses?"_

Shadow smirked at his Knuckles impression. He pulled his shirt over his head and put on his shoes. He exhaled, opened the door, and walked into the living room. He instantly stopped walking and started blushing when he saw Amy. Amy looked up at Shadow and blushed as well.

_She's wearing that same outfit. _Shadow thought.

_Chaos, he looks good. _Amy thought.

Shadow was wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he had unbuttoned the first two buttons so his chest fur would show. He was also wearing black jeans with a chain on one side and his jet shoes.

"You…you look great." Shadow stammered.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." Amy said confidently.

"Why are you so much better at stuff like this?"

"Because, I'm me."

Shadow rolled his eyes and pulled out a green Chaos emerald. Amy held onto his hand and looked at him. Shadow looked at her and said "Chaos control!" They were enveloped in a flash of green light and transported to Amy's house.

Amy's current house was something you could see anywhere. It was a one story white building with a basic kitchen and living room. Amy's room was also white and was filled with clothes that the city had given her until she could supply for herself. Shadow and Amy had sat down on the couch to wait for the others. Amy kept reading the book on meditation and Shadow got a few more minutes of sleep. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on Amy's door. Amy tapped Shadow to wake him up and walked over to open the door. All of her friends were standing there, waiting to come in.

"Hey guys," Amy said, stepping out of the way. "Come on in."

Everyone filed into Amy's living room and found a place to sit. Amy sat down next to Shadow, Cream and Rouge looked at her then, at each other and smiled. Shadow looked at Amy for a few moments then shook his head and stared at the floor. Knuckles and Silver looked at him, then at each other and nodded.

"So, what's this all about?" Blaze asked.

"I think it would be better coming from Sonic then from me." Amy said, looking at Sonic.

"Well, the little boy from Amy's story was me when I was four and the other hedgehog was my father." Sonic said sadly.

Despite the surprised faces, Sonic continued.

"But my father didn't kill Amy's family; he merely transported them to the Spirit Realm. My father said that it was a huge riddle to get to the Spirit Realm and find them. He gave me the first part of the riddle though.

Sonic took the slip of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Amy. Amy unfolded to paper and read the riddle out loud.

_**To find the family named Rose,**_

_**You have to know where to go.**_

_**Find the place where the family would wake every day.**_

_**But when you get there you must find a room,**_

_**Find the wrong one and you will face your doom.**_

_**To find this room, answer this question.**_

_**Do not go astray. **_

_**Where would the smallest flower spend her day?**_

Amy read the riddle one more time, and started to think.

_Where would my family wake up every day?_ Amy thought.

Amy stood up and walked to the door. Everyone stood up and looked at Amy. Amy looked back at them and motioned for them to follow her.

"Let's go. Follow me, no matter what." Amy said, before she ran out the door.

Everyone nodded and followed her. After ten minutes of running, the gang arrived at a mansion. The mansion had a Victorian feel, the outside was all white, and it was about four stories tall with a black gate keeping any unwanted souls from patrolling the grounds. The only problem was that the gate had a keypad lock.

"Oh, great," Knuckles shouted with his fists raised. "Hold on everyone, this gate will be down in five seconds flat."

"That won't be necessary, Knuckles. I've got this." Amy assured, walking to the keypad.

"Are you going to try and hack it?" Tails asked.

"No." Amy said, punching in the correct code. The gate swung open easily. Amy stepped inside and motioned for the others to follow. Surprised, everyone followed her into the mansion.

"Amy," Tikal started. "I'm going to ask the question that's on everyone's mind right now. How did you know the passcode that opened the gate?"

Everyone else nodded and looked at Amy.

"Well," Amy started. "I used to live here when I was little."

Everyone looked at Amy with their eyes widened. Amy looked at everyone else, confused.

"How could your family afford something like this?" Sonic asked.

"My father was the CEO of a major company," Amy said.

"But why is the mansion still here?" Cream asked. "After fourteen years of it being empty, wouldn't it get torn down?"

"Since a member of the family was still alive, the city kept it here," Amy replied. "They told me, on my 19th birthday, I, and anyone else I wanted to be here, could move in."

"Oh, I get it." Cream said.

"What was the second part of the riddle?" Amy asked.

Sonic took the riddle out of his pocket and read. "But when you get there, you must find a room. Find the wrong one and you will face your doom. To find this room, answer this question. Do not go astray. Where would the smallest flower spend her day?"

Amy nodded and began thinking aloud. "Well, I was the smallest," Amy started. "When I was little, I would spend the day in my father's study on the fourth floor. Come on."

She had them walk up the stairs to the fourth floor of the mansion. There was a long hallway leading from the stairs with four doors on each side.

"My father's study is the fourth door on the right." Amy directed. "Now, like the riddle said, 'Don't go astray', each room has…"

"Ooh, what's in here?" Cream asked, opening a door.

"Cream, don't!" Amy yelled, pulling out a wand.

A giant magical serpent turned toward Cream and hissed. Cream screamed and ran toward Amy. Amy cast a magical shield around everyone. The serpent repeatedly tried to break through the shield by slamming against it.

Amy pointed her wand at the beast and shouted. "Aviatus!"

The serpent disappeared and Amy disabled the shield. She turned toward a quivering Cream, who was holding on to Cheese, and tried to get her to relax.

"What was that thing?" Rouge asked, holding onto Knuckles' arm.

"It was a security precaution," Amy explained. "That's what the riddle meant by 'find the wrong one and you will face your doom'. My family practiced wizardry. Each bedroom has a magical guard to protect it from intruders. That was my brother, Hunter's, room. He wanted a serpent to be his guard because he liked snakes."

"So, you said that the study was the fourth door on the right?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded and Sonic opened the door to the study. The study had four large walls. Three of the walls had bookshelves filled with books; the fourth wall was just a large window. There was a mahogany desk in the middle of the room with a single sheet of paper on it. Amy walked over to the desk, picked up the paper, and read it.

"It's the second part of the riddle." Amy said, giving the paper to Shadow.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"It's written in Egyptian hieroglyphs," Amy explained.

"Oh, I see."

Shadow began reading the riddle aloud,

_**The first riddle read; the second must be done.**_

_**The third can be found where these symbols originate from.**_

_**In this note, find a special symbol, multiplied by three.**_

_**It will tell where the third riddle will be.**_

"You can read hieroglyphs?" Charmy asked.

"Yes," Shadow answered. "It's something Avalon taught me before she went to college."

"Who's Avalon?" Cosmo asked.

"My sister." Shadow responded.

"So, it said look for a special symbol, multiplied by three." Amy said.

"Well," Rouge said, looking at the paper, "This triangle symbol shows up three times."

"Okay," Amy thought. "What were three things in Egypt, shaped like triangles?"

Amy and Shadow looked at each other. "The pyramids at Giza." they said together.

"Well guys," Amy said, looking at the group. "Looks like we're going to Africa."


	7. Hidden Talents & Devious Plots

Amy decided to bring the girls to her sister's old room to get them ready for the trip to Africa. Amy sister, Danielle had always gone on trips with their mom, Fabia. This was the reason she had a lot of travel attire. Amy walked over to the door that led to the hallway, the rest of the girls trailing behind her. Amy turned around to face Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and Charmy.

"You guys stay here," Amy ordered. "After I help the girls get ready, I'll help you guys."

The guys nodded and the girls left the room. Amy led them over to Danielle's door, put her hand on the door knob, and stopped to look back at the girls.

"Stay close to me," Amy said. "No matter what you see."

"Wait," Rouge said. "Why aren't you taking out your wand?"

"For this door, I won't need it." Amy assured.

The girls nodded and Amy opened the door. A large wolf came out of the corner and ran toward Amy. The wolf stopped in front of her and growled. Amy held her ground and stared at the wolf; the wolf stopped growling and licked her.

"Alright Shen, down." Amy ordered.

The wolf obeyed and sat down. Amy walked past it toward the closet. The wolf saw the others and started growling again. Amy noticed this and ordered the dog to stop.

"Shen, stop!" she shouted. "They're friends."

The wolf bowed and walked out of the room.

"You guys can come in now." Amy assured.

Rouge, Cream, and Blaze sat on the bed while Cosmo and Tikal leaned against the wall. Amy rummaged through the closet while Cream and Rouge looked at her knowingly.

_Amy? _Shadow's thoughts rang into her head.

_Yeah? _she answered.

_Knuckles and Silver are looking at me weird._

_ Same thing here. Cream and Rouge keep looking at me like they know something._

_ Do you think they know about us?_

_ No, they can't know. We haven't told them anything._

_ Should we tell them?_

_ No! You said it yourself. We should only tell them if they ask. I mean, if we just come out and tell them, they're all going to ask weird questions._

_ Okay, okay, I'll just try not to look at them._

Amy pulled out a few outfits and motioned for Rouge to stand up. Amy picked up a gray tank top and shorts with gray high tops and handed them to Rouge. Amy found the same outfit in different colors for the others. A light blue one for Tikal, green for Cosmo, magenta for Blaze, yellow for Cream, and red for herself. They all changed and Amy handed them some suitcases that matched their outfits.

"What are these for?" Cosmo asked, picking up the green case.

"We don't know how long we'll be gone or what weather we'll be thrown into," Amy explained. "We'll have to be prepared."

"But how are we supposed to fit all these clothes in here?" Rouge asked.

Amy pulled out her wand and waved it in a circle. All the clothes shrunk down to the size of an egg. Amy told them to pack everything. While the girls were packing, Amy went back to the study and led the guys to her brother's room. While Amy was walking, Shadow couldn't help but trace her curves with his eyes. Silver had noticed this and made a mental note about it. When they had gotten to the room, Amy opened the door and headed for the closet. She pulled out a lot of different clothes and set six pairs of basketball shorts and six t-shirts aside. Silver picked up a set.

"T-shirts and basketball shorts?" he asked, looking at Amy. "But, it's the middle of winter and we're in New York. We'll freeze."

"Here, we would, but Giza is in the middle of the desert." Amy answered, pulling out some more suitcases.

Amy shrunk the rest of the clothes with her wand and magically put them in the suitcases. The suitcases zipped themselves. Amy turned to leave the room.

"Get changed," she ordered over her shoulder. "I'm going to help the girls with their bags."

Amy went back to her sister's room and told the girls to follow her to the backyard. Amy walked to a large silver hangar.

"Amy," Cream called. "If we're going to Africa shouldn't we be going to the airport soon?"

"No," Amy answered. "Because the way we're going to get to Africa is in here."

Amy opened the doors to the hangar and pressed a button. A large white jet rolled out of the hangar and the steps that let inside fell in front of Amy's feet. The girls' eyes widened when they saw this. Amy motioned for them to follow her inside. They walked inside the jet and Amy opened a compartment for their bags. She placed them in one by one and closed the hatch.

"You guys can sit down," Amy suggested. "I'll go check and see if the guys are ready. If they are, we can leave now."

Amy left the jet and walked back inside. She climbed upstairs to the fourth floor and knocked on her brother's door.

"Are you guys ready yet?" she asked.

In response, Shadow opened the door dressed in a white t-shirt and red basketball shorts, holding a red suitcase.

"Yeah, we're ready." he answered.

Sonic, Silver, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles stepped out of the room behind Shadow.

"Hold on," Amy said, walking to her old room, motioning for them to follow. "There's one more thing I need to get."

Amy put her hand on the door knob and started to twist it, but Charmy's voice stopped her.

"Aren't you gonna use your wand to stop the guard?" he asked.

"No," Amy answered. "I know how to stop this guard without my wand."

Amy opened the door and a large dragon slithered over to her. The dragon was a bright red color with green slits for eyes and large wings. The dragon moved toward Amy and nudged her arm so it could be petted.

"Not now, Murakami-san. There's something I need to get." Amy said, walking to her dresser.

Murakami blinked and turned its head to see the others. She opened her mouth and started to build up a fireball in her throat to shoot at the guys, thinking they were intruders.

"Amy!" Tails shouted.

Amy whipped her head around to notice what Murakami was doing.

"Murakami-san, ya-me!" Amy shouted. The dragon closed its mouth and turned toward Amy.

"They're friends." Amy clarified.

The dragon nodded and shrank down to a small size. It flew to Amy and landed on her shoulder. Amy continued to look through the dresser and the guys kept staring at her. She pulled something out of the drawer and turned to look at the guys, who were still staring at her.

"What?" Amy asked.

"You have a dragon guarding your room?" Knuckles asked.

"You know Japanese?" Shadow asked.

"Is she your pet?" Charmy asked.

All the questions overlapped.

"For all those questions," Amy started. "Yes."

Amy led the guys to the jet hangar in the backyard. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Amy turned around and looked at them.

"Guys," Amy started. "You wanna hurry up?"

The guys nodded and ran for the jet. Amy shook her head and boarded the jet. The first part of the jet had two long couches built into the sides and a retractable table in the middle. Toward the back of the plane, there were 6 rooms, 3 for the guys to share and 3 for the girls. There was a music room that had many instruments and a large piano in the middle. Next to that room, there was a large dance room with a hardwood floor. Across the hall, there was a huge game room with a 50 inch plasma screen television and almost every game and gaming system known to man. The guys walked into the game room and their eyes widened.

"Whoa…"

"Amy, do you want me to fly the jet?" Tails asked.

"It's okay Tails, the jet can fly itself. That's how it was modified to be." Amy answered.

Tails nodded and Amy walked to the cockpit to start the jet. The jet rolled down the runaway and took off. Amy walked back toward the group.

"Okay guys, we'll land in Giza in about 12 hours." Amy said, passing through the room.

"Hey, Amy where ya going?" Charmy asked.

"I'm just going to play a few notes on the piano," Amy assured, walking into the music room. "Just come and get me, if anything."

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. About two hours later, everyone started getting hungry. They went to the music room to get Amy. They were about to open the door when they heard piano music and Amy, singing.

**Ooooh, New York! **

**Ooooh, New York! **

**Grew up in a town that is famous as a place of movie scenes **

**Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean **

**If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say **

**Seeing my face in lights or my name in marquees found down on Broadway **

**Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams **

**Baby I'm from New York! **

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of **

**There's nothing you can't do **

**Now you're in New York! **

**These streets will make you feel brand new **

**Big lights will inspire you **

**Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork!**

Everyone looked at each other, surprised and continued to listen to Amy sing about their hometown.

**On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew, ladies work so hard **

**Such a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God **

**Hail a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge **

**Some will sleep tonight with a hunger for more than an empty fridge **

**I'ma make it by any means, I got a pocketful of dreams **

**Baby I'm from New York! **

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of **

**There's nothing you can't do **

**Now you're in New York! **

**These streets will make you feel brand new **

**Big lights will inspire you **

**Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork!**

"I never knew she could sing this well." Blaze whispered, astonished. The others nodded and continued to listen.

**One hand in the air for the big city **

**Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty **

**No place in the world that can compare **

**Put your lighters in the air, everybody say **

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! **

**In New York! **

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of **

**There's nothing you can't do **

**Now you're in New York! **

**These streets will make you feel brand new **

**Big lights will inspire you **

**Let's hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork!**

Amy sang the last note and hit the last key to end the song. Sonic motioned for the others to go sit down so it wouldn't look like they were spying on her. Sonic exhaled and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Amy answered.

"It's Sonic. The rest of us were just getting hungry and we wanted to know if you could make us something."

"Oh," she said. "Okay, I'll be out in a second."

Sonic went to sit down with the others and they all looked at him. He shrugged and they heard the door to the music room open and saw Amy walk out. She walked across the room and hit a button that activated the retractable table.

"Okay guys, dinner will be out in a sec." Amy said, heading toward the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Amy came out with a pot of spaghetti, salad, eleven cups and eleven plates. She placed the pot and salad in the middle and put a cup and plate in front of everyone.

"Go on and take what you want," Amy said. "I'll go get the soda."

Amy went back to the kitchen and the guys started talking about how she sang.

"She is an amazing singer." Tails whispered.

"Did anyone know she could sing like that?" Rouge asked.

"I did."

Everyone turned and looked at Shadow.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you find out she could sing?" Knuckles questioned.

"Well," Shadow started, picking up some spaghetti. "Both of us are going to the same college in the fall."

"All of us are going to the same college," Sonic stated. "We all got accepted to NYU."

"Yeah, all of us got accepted," Shadow said while everyone was filling their plates. "Amy and I also got accepted somewhere else and decided to go there instead."

"Where?" everyone asked.

"Next to NYU." Shadow answered.

"Julliard?!" everyone responded.

Just then, Amy came back with the soda and filled everyone's cup with the grape flavored liquid. She put the soda down, walked to the dance room, and shut the door. The others continued with their conversation.

"You and Amy are going to Julliard?" Charmy asked, astonished.

"Yeah, Amy's going for singing, dancing, and instrumental music. I'm going for singing and instrumental music," Shadow answered while everyone cleaned up. "Now, if everyone's done asking questions, I think we should all go to sleep."

Everyone nodded and walked toward the rooms in the back of the jet. Shadow decided to lie on the couch while Amy walked out of the dance room and sat down next to him.

"So," Amy started. "They know we can sing."

"They also know that you can dance, we can play instruments, and that we're going to Julliard." Shadow said, closing his eyes and motioning for Amy to lie down next to him.

Amy shook her head and lay down next to Shadow. After a few minutes, they both drifted off to sleep. A flash of purple light flowed into the jet. The light died down and Scourge the Hedgehog was standing in the very room that Shadow and Amy were sleeping in.

"Hmm, now isn't that sweet." Scourge said, looking at Shadow and Amy.

He walked past the couple and into the cockpit. He opened a small canister and a mechanical bug crawled out.

"I need you to stop this jet from reaching Giza," Scourge told the insect. "By any means necessary."

The bug flashed a green light, showing that it understood, and crawled into the control panel. Scourge walked back into the room where Shadow and Amy were.

"I would enjoy this while it lasts, Stripes. I'm gonna get my girl back." he said, looking at Shadow and disappearing in a flash.

_The song was "Empire State of Mind Part II by Alicia Keys._


	8. Sparring, in more ways than one

Amy woke up the next morning, lying next to Shadow. She got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When she finished ten minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. She put a plate of pancakes in front of everyone and sat down with a plate of her own.

"We'll land in Giza in fifteen minutes." Amy said.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to eat. After they finished, they just sat and talked. Everyone was talking about different things. After ten minutes, a red light started flashing and a siren went off. Amy sprang up and ran to the cockpit.

"Amy, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Something's going on with the auto pilot," Amy yelled back. "The control panel is jammed. Everyone strap in, now!"

Everyone put on their seatbelts and looked at Amy, stunned that the loving, caring girl they knew can switch to a fearless person in a matter of seconds. Even Shadow was shocked and he knew Amy better than anyone. However, he had never seen this side of her before. Amy hit a few buttons and gave the plane an order.

"Override to manual control," Amy said, into a microphone. A manual steering handle appeared. She looked over her shoulder. "Silver, I'm gonna need your help to land this thing. When I give you the signal, use your powers to slow our fall."

Silver nodded and Amy pulled back on the controls. Amy saw nothing but endless white clouds passing her. The plane was diving down through the sky, getting closer and closer to the ground.

"Get ready." Amy said over her shoulder. Silver nodded and put his hands next to his legs on the seats.

Amy saw the yellow desert sand and yelled over her shoulder.

"Now!"

Silver activated his powers and a light blue orb surrounded the jet, slowing the fall of the plane. Amy hit a button and the plane turned into a hooded dune buggy. The wheels of the buggy hit the ground and Silver stopped using his powers.

"Everybody alright?" Amy asked, looking over her shoulder.

Cosmo and Cream were a little wide-eyed and everyone else was fine.

"Yeah, we're alright." Sonic answered.

"Murakami-san?" Amy called for the, currently small, dragon.

The small red dragon flew onto Amy's shoulder and looked up at her. Amy pointed to the dashboard and the dragon phased into it. A few seconds later, the dragon reappeared with Scourge's mechanical bug in her mouth and placed it in Amy's hand. Amy glared at it and crushed it in her fist.

"Amy, what was that?" Tails asked, seeing that Amy was brushing mechanical pieces off her hand.

"A disruption bug," Amy replied, starting the buggy and driving the rest of the way. "Someone doesn't want us to find my family."

Everyone exchanged looks and decided to drop the subject and look at the desert that they're driving through. Five minutes later, Amy stopped the dune buggy at a hotel that over looked the pyramids. They all got their bags out of the dune buggy's trunk. Shadow opened the door and they all walked inside the air-conditioned lobby to get out of the desert heat. They walked up to the desk where a female black hedgehog with crystalline eyes, was standing.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said to Amy.

"Hello Cleo." Amy said to the hedgehog.

"Amy? Is that you?" the midnight hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you since you were three! Where's your family?"

"That's why I'm here. My friends and I are looking for them."

Cleo gave Amy a room key. "Good luck."

"We'll try."

Amy and the others rode the elevator to the room. Amy opened the door and walked in casually. The others walked five feet into the room and stopped to take in the view. The suite had three bedrooms and a living room. The first bedroom had pale red walls with gold inlaying on the molding. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi bathtub with a state-of-the-art toilet and sink. There were six white canopy beds, two closets, and a large white dresser for clothes with a gray carpet. The second bedroom had light blue walls with silver inlaying. The bathroom had a shower with a glass door and it also had a state-of-the-art toilet and sink. This room had six black wood frame beds with intricate headboards and a hardwood floor. The third room had black walls and a king sized bed with red sheets and red carpet. The bathroom had a large Jacuzzi tub and a glass shower with a sink and toilet. The girls walked into the pale red room and the guys walked into the blue room. Everyone unpacked and sat down in the living room.

"So what do we do now?" Tikal asked.

"I guess we can just relax. We'll start searching around the pyramids in the morning," Amy said, looking at the group. "There's a pool and a gym downstairs. There's also a weight room."

Rouge, Blaze, and Cosmo went to the pool, Charmy, Cream, Tikal, and Tails went to the gym, and Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles went to the weight room. Shadow walked over to Amy and sat next to her.

"Amy, what's wrong? You didn't even go to the gym." Shadow asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out who planted that disruption bug in the control panel." Amy admitted. "I don't know anyone that would do that and we were the only ones on the jet."

"It is a mystery. However, you should continue training in case you meet this person." Shadow said, standing.

Amy stood up with him and nodded. They walked downstairs and outside. The others saw Shadow and Amy outside and wondered what they were doing. Shadow and Amy took fighting stances and began to spar. Amy shot fire out of her fists toward Shadow. He deflected her shots and sent a spiral of fire toward her. She split the spiral, creating an opening, and threw a fireball at Shadow. A blue blur ran by and deflected the fireball, Amy and Shadow looked at each other, confused. Tails and Charmy ran out to them, Sonic stopped running and joined them.

"Why are you guys fighting? You're best friends." Charmy asked.

"Charmy, we weren't fighting." Amy assured.

"Sure looked that way to the rest of us." Sonic said, looking back at the others.

"We weren't fighting. We were sparring," Shadow explained. "I was helping Amy with her training."

"Ohhh…." Tails said.

Shadow nodded and everyone headed back to the room. The guys and the girls went to their respective rooms until it was time to order dinner. In the girls' room, they were sitting on their beds. Rouge and Cream exchanged a look and nodded.

"So, Amy…" Cream started.

"What?" Amy asked without looking up from the piece of paper she was studying.

"When did you start liking Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amy said, picking up a book on the pyramids.

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious that you like him." Blaze exclaimed.

Amy remained silent, looking at a map of the pyramids. She tried to connect with Shadow in her mind.

_Shadow? _she asked.

_Yeah, what is it?_ he responded.

_They're starting to catch on._ she thought, referring to the questions still being flung at her.

_ Have they asked if we're dating?_

_ No, they just asked if I like you._

_ You have it easy then._

In the guys' room, Shadow was getting weighed down with questions.

"Shadow, are you and Amy dating?" Silver asked.

The others looked up at the obsidian hedgehog when he answered.

"What makes you think that?" Shadow asked, lying on his bed.

"Normally, we would say nothing," Sonic started. "But yesterday, we all noticed what you did."

Shadow sat up a little bit and balanced on his elbows. "What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, when Amy was helping us prepare for the trip," Charmy started. "We all noticed you tracing Amy's form with your eyes."

The others nodded and looked at Shadow. He lay back again and did what he does best. "I still don't know what you're talking about." He refused to give in.

The guys sighed and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Shadow alone. He exhaled. _That was too close. _he admitted in his mind. The girls had similar luck trying to get Amy to talk and they left her alone like the guys did to Shadow. The guys looked up at them. Every girl sat down next to their boyfriend and sighed.

"You too, huh?" Sonic asked Tikal, who had sat next to him.

"Nothing," Cream admitted, leaning on Charmy's shoulder. "She only denied whatever we asked and then she stopped answering questions all together."

"I have an idea." Rouge announced, standing up.

"What?" Cosmo and Tails asked together.

"You'll see." she answered, smiling, deviously.

After the group had eaten dinner, Rouge began to carry out her plan. Rouge had gotten Amy into the third bedroom by telling her that Tikal wanted to tell her something about the pyramids. Now, it was the guys' job to get Shadow in there. It took a lot of trouble, but Sonic finally got Shadow into the room. Shadow walked into the room thinking Knuckles was in there and that he had broken the window while he and Silver were playing indoor football. Or at least, that's what Sonic told him.

"Knuckles, I've told you a thousand times, nothing good comes from-"

Shadow was a little bit surprised when he saw pink quills instead of red. Amy felt the same way when she saw Shadow instead of Tikal. They were each about to say something when they heard the audible click of the door locking. Their eyes widened and Shadow started pounding on the door.

"Will you guys let us out?" he asked.

He heard Tails' voice on the other side of the door.

"No, we can't. The rest of us decided to go to the beach while the two of you sort this out."

"How are you going to do that?" Amy asked. "The nearest beach is 100 miles away."

"Exactly," Rouge said. "Giving you two plenty of time."

Amy and Shadow heard the door to the suite close. They looked at each other, and then ran to the window to see the group walking to the dune buggy, getting in, starting it, and driving into the night.

"Looks like they got us," Amy said to Shadow. "Luckily for them, I'm ready now."

Shadow's eyes widened, remembering their conversation from a couple days ago. He looked over to her.

"Amy, are you sure?" he asked. "I could just Chaos Control out of here."

"Why do you think I got a suite that had an extra room?" she asked, smirking.

_This girl is going to be the death of me. _Shadow thought to himself. He turned off the light and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her arms flung around his neck, holding him close to her. They fell back onto the bed and removed their gloves. Amy broke from the kiss, out of breath, and Shadow seized her neck while slipping his hands under her shirt. Shadow sucked on her neck and Amy moaned. Exhilarated by her response, Shadow pulled off her shirt, along with his and threw them into the pale darkness of the room.

Amy ran her hands on the lean, hard muscles of his chest, eliciting a hiss from her onyx lover. Amy smirked and flipped the two of them over so she was on top. Straddling his waist, Amy pulled off his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. She slipped off her own shorts, wearing nothing but her black bra and lace panties, and looked down at Shadow. She saw nothing but lust in his ruby eyes and she thought it was kind of, hot. Shadow saw that she was a little distracted and he flipped them back over to how they were when they started, with him over her.

Amy tried to reverse the roles again but Shadow wouldn't let her. He reached around her and unhooked her bra. He pulled the silken substance away from her chest and discarded it, looking at the pale pink mounds that were revealed. He attacked Amy's left breast with his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue, and massaged the other one with his hand. Amy arched her back and moaned loudly. Shadow switched actions and continued teasing her. He left a trail of kisses from her collarbone down to her stomach. He thumbed the waistband of her underwear and slid them off of her.

He leaned back and took in the full sight of his rosy lover in the pale sliver of moonlight that came in through the window. She looked at up at him and he saw lust in her eyes as well. After a few moments, she glared at him.

"What?" Shadow asked. She looked down at his boxers and he followed her eyes. "Let me guess, not good enough for you?"

"Not even close." she answered, pulling down his boxers.

Amy slowly pulled down his boxers and discarded them. She looked down at his hardened member and her eyes widened. Shadow smirked, knowing what was going through her mind. He pulled her against him and kissed her hard. Feeling his erection against her thigh, she moaned into him. Amy pushed him back on the bed and wrapped her hand around his member, pumping up and down.

"Oh God, Amy." Shadow moaned.

Shadow laid Amy back on the bed, lowered his head, and inhaled the scent of her exposed sex. _Chaos, she is wet, _he thought. He blew warm air on her; she whimpered. He licked her folds while she bucked her hips and moaned. He gently slid a finger into her sex and she inhaled sharply. Becoming a little adventurous, he inserted another finger and thrust in and out. After a few moments, she tightened around his fingers and released. He pulled out one last time and licked his fingers.

He lifted his head, put on a condom, and lined himself up with her entrance. He slid his member into her, she inhaled sharply once again, and he met her barrier. Remembering what Avalon had told him, he told Amy it would hurt for a little while but that it would pass. She nodded and he slid all the way in. Amy fisted the sheets and whimpered a bit. Shadow waited patiently, so Amy could get used to his size. Amy looked up and him and nodded, telling him she was ready. Shadow slowly thrust in and out, the pain slowly becoming pleasure for Amy.

"Shadow…faster." she whispered.

Shadow picked up speed and Amy met him with every thrust. After a few minutes, Amy made her announcement.

"Shadow…I'm g-going t-to…"

"Me too." he said.

After one more thrust, white exploded behind their eyes.

"Shadow!"

"Amy!"

They both climaxed and collapsed on the bed. Their breathing slowed and they looked at each other.

"I love you, Shadow." she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, too."

They went to the bathroom, cleaned themselves up, and got dressed again. They lie on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. The Pyramids & The Spirit Realm

Two hours later, the others got back from the beach and opened the door to the third bedroom. They saw Shadow and Amy sleeping together and knew the plan had worked. They went to their respective rooms and waited for Shadow and Amy to wake up.

Shadow woke up first, his quills still a little messy, and went to the guys' room where he was greeted by a chorus of cheers.

"Someone got some last night." Sonic said, playfully, looking at his quills.

"So," Charmy started. "How was it?"

The guys looked at Shadow, expectantly. He sat down on his bed, leaned back, and ran a hand through his quills. _No use denying it, _Shadow thought. "It was best damn thing I've ever done in my life."

The guys cheered again, waking Amy up. She knew what they were cheering about and she rolled her eyes. She walked past the guys' room and went to the girls' room. When she opened the door, all the girls stared at her with smiles on their faces.

"Shut up." Amy said with a smile on her face as well.

"Hey now," Tikal started. "You can't blame us. We didn't think you two would do all that."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, hearing the guys cheer again. "Tell your boyfriends to shut up and come out here so we can eat breakfast."

They all left the room to get ready for breakfast. Amy sat down in the living room and the rest of the girls got the guys out of their room. Everyone sat down and ate breakfast. After they were done, everyone looked at Shadow and Amy.

"So, when did you guys start liking each other?" Cosmo asked.

"7th grade." Shadow answered.

"8th grade." Amy replied.

"It must have been tough that first year, huh Shadow?" Silver questioned, teasingly.

"I was friend zoned while she was going out with a jerk. Of course it was tough." Shadow replied.

Amy nodded. "Yep, he was a jerk."

"When did you two start dating?" Rouge asked.

"The day she lashed out at Sonic. I told her I loved her when I found her." Shadow answered.

"So," Sonic started. "In a way, I'm a matchmaker!"

Tikal looked at him and shook her head. "And yet, it took you a month to kiss me when we started dating."

Sonic blushed and everyone started laughing. Shadow looked at Amy and smiled. Amy stood up and started to walk back to the girls' room.

"I think we all should get ready for the trek to the pyramids." she suggested.

The others nodded and got ready for the trip. A few minutes later, the group was in the dune buggy, driving toward the pyramids. They walked up to the pyramid in the middle after Amy cast an invisibility shield around them. Amy looked down at the map she was holding.

"According to this map, the entrance is at the top," Amy stated. "We're not gonna risk that though. Shadow, do you think you can Chaos Control us in?"

Shadow nodded and flashed them inside the pyramid. Amy looked down at the map and saw that where they had to get to, was at the bottom of the, no doubt booby trapped, slope beneath their feet. Amy knelt down and felt the bottom of the pyramid. _Yep, its booby trapped. _Amy thought. She tucked the map away and slid down the slope, moving left and right to dodge the spikes that came out of the ground. She got to the bottom of the slope without a scratch. Amy turned around to look at the others, who were surprised that Amy maneuvered through that so easily.

"Just do what I did," Amy assured. "For the guys, it's like snowboarding. For the girls, it's like ice skating. For those who can fly, just fly over."

After a few moments, everyone had gotten through the peril of the slope. They continued through the pyramid and stopped at a large door with Egyptian hieroglyphs written above it. Shadow stepped forward and read the ancient text.

**The fate of one in jeopardy, unlike most this one you can see. This **_**ba **_**straight from the Spirit Realm has the power to overwhelm.**

"What does that mean?" Cream asked.

Just then, the door opened and a black shadow leapt out at Amy, passing through her body and disappearing. Amy's body fell back into Shadow's arms, her eyes black, cold, and lifeless.

"Amy? Amy!" Shadow screamed, shaking her. "We have to get her out of here."

Shadow teleported them back to the hotel room and laid Amy down on her bed in the girls' room.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"That _ba _took Amy's spirit." Shadow replied.

"Well, how do we get it back?" Cream asked.

Shadow sighed. "I'm not sure."

_That's all Amy remembered before blacking out completely. That's how the week ended. She's still walking home but, she doesn't remember ever coming back to New York. _

_Wait, I'm not actually in New York, am I?_ Amy asked herself.

_ She stopped walking and looked down at her hands. They're completely transparent; that spirit took her to the Spirit Realm._

_ How will I get out of here without hurting my physical self? _Amy thought.

"You can't."

She knew that voice anywhere. Amy turned around and met green quills and piercing blue eyes. Scourge the Hedgehog. She reached for the retractable sword she kept in her back pocket. Then Amy realized her sword would be there if she was in her physical body.

Scourge stood up from a dark purple throne. "You can't get out of here until I sent you back with this." He pointed at a golden medallion that hung from his neck.

"Look Scourge," Amy growled. "Just because you're Prince of the Spirit Realm doesn't mean you can just bring me here whenever you want."

"King, plus, I just brought you here so you could be my Queen and let me just say," Scourge said, checking her out. "The years have been good to you."

He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. She slapped his hands away and glared at him.

"Ew and there are so many things wrong with that," she spat, furiously. "One, I have a boyfriend. Two, I loathe you. And three, I have more important things to do."

"Like finding your family?" he asked, tauntingly.

"I know they're here and I will find them." she yelled, holding him by his jacket collar.

"I don't know why you're acting so hostile," he said, innocently. "I always thought of you as a very close friend. I mean, we dated in 7th grade."

She saw a piece of paper in his jacket pocket. She recognized it anywhere. It was made out of papyrus like the others. The third part of the riddle. She snatched it out of his pocket and ripped the medallion from his neck. She threw him down and put the medallion around her neck. Before she disappeared, she looked at Scourge.

"Scourge, what happened between us is in the past. Remember that, because the next time you see me, we will be enemies," she started to go back to her physical body. "And I know that it was you that planted that disruption bug."

And with that, Amy left the Spirit Realm.

Back in Egypt, the others are in the living room, still trying to figure out how to get Amy's spirit back from the Spirit Realm.

"What should we do now?" Cream asked, holding a book on spirits and the Spirit Realm. "We already tried all the remedies in this book."

"I don't know what else to do then." Sonic said.

Just then, Tails ran into the living room from the girls' room. He was in charge of watching Amy's body for any signs of life.

"What is it, Tails?" Shadow asked.

"I think Amy's stirring." Tails replied.

The others ran to the girls' room and looked at Amy. Her fingers are moving when moments ago; she showed no life at all. Scourge's golden medallion flashed around her neck and the third part of the riddle appeared in her hand. Her eyes faded from black to their natural green and she exhaled and sat up.

"Amy, you're okay." Rouge said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amy sighed. "But we need to find my family quickly."

"Why?" Charmy asked.

Amy looked into Shadow's eyes.

"Scourge is back."


	10. Dresses & Finding Espio

Shadow's eyes widened when he heard what Amy said. Amy knew that would happen as soon as she said that. Sonic's eyes widened as well.

"You mean your jerk of an ex-boyfriend is back?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded and pointed at the medallion around her neck. Shadow looked down at it and recognized it as the one Scourge used to wear.

"Wait," Sonic started. "You said Scourge, as in Scourge the Hedgehog?"

Shadow and Amy nodded.

"That guy tried to steal my identity a few years ago."

"He's King of the Spirit Realm now. He sent that spirit to take me to the Spirit Realm so I could be his Queen." Amy replied.

Shadow winced when he heard the word 'queen'. That jerk wanted Amy back after she dumped him five years ago.

"He also was the one who planted that disruption bug in the control panel," Amy said. "But, I did get this from him."

She held out the papyrus scroll that she held in her hand. "It's the third part of the riddle."

Silver opened the papyrus scroll and began to read the riddle.

**You have looked into the eyes of your enemy.**

**Now you must travel the streets of Italy.**

**Someone you know is hosting a gala**

**In a city where the streets are canals.**

**Find this person, seek them out**

**Do not fret or be filled with doubt.**

"Well, at least we know we're going to Italy. But what city has streets that are canals?" Charmy asked.

"Venice! In Venice, the streets are canals filled with water and instead of driving, you get around on boats." Tikal explained.

"What's a gala?" Silver asked.

"It's a really extravagant party." Amy answered.

"But who do we know that lives in Venice?" Sonic asked.

"Espio!" Shadow and Amy concluded. "Espio lives in Venice."

"Looks like we have to prepare for a party," Amy said. "Luckily, Italy is right across the water."

Everyone packed up their things and loaded them into the dune buggy. Shadow decided to drive so Amy could rest a little more. When they got to the edge of Africa, Shadow hit a button that turned the dune buggy into a speedboat. After a few minutes, they reached the edge of Venice and got out of the boat with their luggage. Amy hit a button that turned the boat into a small cell phone. She led them to a nearby hotel, the same hotel that Espio's gala was going to be held in. They walked up to the desk.

"Wait, how are we going to ask for hotel rooms?" Knuckles asked. "I doubt that anyone who works here speaks English."

"Leave it to me." Amy said, walking to the desk.

There was a tall fox behind the desk. He had red fur and light green eyes. When Amy approached him, he smiled.

"Ciao, Marco. Avrò bisogno di cinque camere più questa volta e avrete bisogno di bacchetta della mia famiglia." Amy said to him.

The fox nodded and handed her six room keys and a small black case. Amy return to the group, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" she asked, walking with them to the elevator. "I'm fluent in five languages and my family would stay here when we came to Venice. Marco and I would play in the park down the street all the time."

They all walked to their rooms on the top floor. Amy threw a set of keys to each of the girls. They looked up at her.

"What? You didn't expect this after you set us up?" Amy said grabbing Shadow's hand. "Espio's gala is in two hours."

Everyone nodded and went into their rooms. After a few minutes, all the guys walked into the room Shadow shared with Amy while the girls were in Cream and Charmy's room.

"This is going to be so boring." Sonic said, sitting in a chair.

"I know," Silver sighed. "This is going to take forever."

"Hey guys," Shadow said, lying back on the bed. "It won't be that bad and after this quest, the six of us are getting something special."

"How do you know?" Tails asked.

"You know that night you guys set Amy and I up?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, about an hour before you guys came back, Amy and I woke up. Neither one of us could go back to sleep, so we decided to talk."

_ Rose, are you still asleep?_ Shadow asked.

_No, I'm up. _Amy answered.

There was a brief silence.

_Penny for your thoughts? _Shadow asked.

_Just thinking about how you and the guys are helping me with this quest. When this is over, the girls and I are going to do something special for you guys._ Amy replied.

_Something like what?_

_ Maybe throwing you guys, a party at Rouge's club. Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, and I would pick the outfits for the girls and decorate. Cream, Cosmo, and I would be making the food. All you guys would have to do is show up._

_ Oh, if you, Blaze, Tikal, and Rouge are picking the outfits, _Shadow said. _ I'm pretty sure that the guys will show up. Now go back to sleep, you're going to need your energy if we're going to the pyramids._

"So we're getting a party after the quest is over?" Charmy asked.

"Yep." Shadow answered.

"Obviously, all of us are going." Knuckles said.

All the guys nodded. Shadow noticed the time. 1 hour before the gala starts.

"Guys, we should start getting ready. Amy told me that our clothes are in a bag in the closet." Shadow told them.

In Cream's room, the girls were dressed for the gala and talking about arrangements for the party they were going to throw the guys.

"I think we can do it," Rouge said. "Amy, all I need is the date and time."

"Cool," Amy replied. "You guys will get something out of this too, don't worry."

"What?" they all asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Amy said with a smile.

"Hey Amy," Cosmo started. "What was in that black case?"

"Oh that," Amy took a black rose out of her hair. The rose transformed into a silver wand. "It's my family's wand, just in case." The wand transformed back into a rose and Amy placed it back in her hair. There was a knock on the door. "There are the guys."

Amy walked over to the door and opened it. Shadow was standing there in a black tuxedo, a red dress shirt, black bowtie, and loafers.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Amy complimented.

"You…you look amazing." Shadow admitted.

Amy did look amazing. She was wearing a strapless red ball gown. The gown ruffled from the waist down, some of the ruffles were pinned to Amy's waist with a black rose, showing black fabric underneath. She was also wearing a black diamond necklace and heels.

"Thanks, Shadow." Amy replied. Amy stepped out of the room a bit to see the other guys, wearing the same thing as Shadow except the color of their shirts matched the color of their eyes, excluding Sonic and Tails who wore white dress shirts. "You all look great."

Amy stepped out of the room and stood next to Shadow. "Are you girls ready yet?"

Rouge's voice answered. "Yeah, we're coming."

Rouge walked out first. She was wearing a strapless purple ball gown. The whole top half of the dress was sparkled with the sparkles gradually fading into the sheer purple material on the bottom half of the dress. Rouge was also gold hoop earrings and white heels.

"Knucky, aren't you going to compliment me?"

Knuckles started falling back. Before he hit the ground, Sonic caught him and pushed him back onto his feet.

"Knuckles," Sonic started. "If seeing your girlfriend in a dress is enough to get you acting like you're drunk, we're keeping you away from alcohol."

Knuckles glared at Sonic and took Rouge's hand. Amy nodded to Rouge and Rouge led Knuckles to the ballroom.

"Tikal?" Amy asked.

"I'm coming." Tikal walked out wearing a strapless light blue ball gown with silver embroidering. She was also wearing a silver charm bracelet and heeled sandals. "Hey Sonic."

Sonic was speechless when he saw Tikal. He just stood there staring at Tikal. She shook her head, took Sonic's hand, and led him down to the ballroom.

"Tails, here comes Cosmo." Amy announced.

Cosmo walked out wearing a strapless green ball gown. The dress had silver studs in the top half of the dress that made it look like Cosmo took stars out of the sky and put them in her dress. There was green sheer material held about her waist with three light green roses with a light green silk skirt underneath. Cosmo was wearing two light green roses in her hair and white heels.

"Wow Cosmo, you look beautiful." Tails said, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Tails. You look very handsome." Cosmo replied.

Tails took her hand and led her to the ballroom.

"Blaze? Are you ready?" Amy asked.

"I'm coming. Give me a sec." Blaze walked out wearing a gold ball gown. The top half of the dress had white embroidering. The skirt was ruffled with the ruffles held about the waist exposing white sheer material underneath. She was wearing a gold necklace with a flame icon on it and gold heeled sandals. "Hey Silv, you look good."

"W-wow Blaze, y-you look amazing." Silver stuttered.

He took her hand and led her to the ballroom.

"Lastly, Cream." Amy announced.

Cream walked out wearing a strapless orange ball gown. The part of the dress that covered her breasts was a silken material, right under that material was sparkled, and the sparkles faded into the sheer material of the skirt. She was also wearing an orange rose necklace around her neck and black heels. "Hey Charmy."

"Hey Cream." Charmy said, taking her hand and leading her to the ballroom.

"You did a great job with the dresses." Shadow said to Amy.

"They were hard to design, but worth it to see the looks on the guys' faces." Amy replied.

"Shall we?" Shadow asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall." Amy said, smiling.

Shadow led Amy down to the ballroom. The ballroom was filled with golden decorations. Shadow and Amy walked in and saw the others dancing. Amy spotted Espio sitting at the bar. She nudged Shadow with her arm and pointed toward Espio. Shadow nodded and they walked over to the bar. They sat down and tried to get Espio to know they were there. The bartender walked over to Shadow and Amy.

"Can I help you two?"

Amy looked at Shadow and nodded. Espio always knew what Shadow and Amy would order when they were at a bar.

"Yes," Amy started. "Give me a Pink Lady."

"I'll have a Hangman's Blood." Shadow said.

When Espio heard what they ordered, he turned around and looked at them. "Shadow? Amy?"

"Hey Espio." They said together.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you guys to be here. Are the others with you?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, they're around here. We came to ask for your help to find my family." Amy said.

"Of course I'll help; I just want to know one thing. Did Shadow finally ask you out?"

Shadow blushed and Amy giggled a bit. "Yes, he did."

"Awesome. Just meet me at the restaurant across the water in about two hours."

"We'll be there." Amy assured.

Amy and Shadow finished their drinks and got up from the bar. Amy was walking to the dance floor but Shadow stopped her and started leading her to the room.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I was bored. Let's just go back to the room and watch TV." Shadow answered.

"Alright, you're lucky I was bored too."

Shadow opened the door to the room and fell onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He heard a ripping sound and looked back at Amy. Amy had ripped the skirt of her dress so the skirt ended mid-thigh. She took the ripped skirt and placed it on the bed.

"Do all the girls' dresses do that?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, the skirt can rip off and be put back on. You know, in case you need to go from a dressy look to a club look quickly." Amy replied.

She sat down next to Shadow and turned on the TV. She flipped channels until she landed on a channel showing _Blue Collar Comedy Tour: One for the Road_. She placed the remote down and laid her head in Shadow's lap.

There were fifteen minutes until the group had to meet Espio. The door to the room opened showing the others. They walked into the room; the girls tore off their skirts, and placed them on the bed.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"How come you guys aren't at the party?" Amy asked.

"The guys got bored," Rouge answered. "What about you?"

"Shadow got bored," Amy replied. She looked at the clock. They had ten minutes until they had to see Espio. "We better get going."

"Where are we going?" Cream asked.

"We're going across the water to meet Espio. He said he'll help us on our quest." Amy said.

They left the hotel, got in a boat, and rowed to the other side of the water. They walked into a restaurant and saw Espio sitting at a large table. He waved them over. They all walked over to the table and sat down. They ordered their food, ate, and started to talk. Espio took out a papyrus scroll and handed it to Amy.

"They found this while they were cleaning out the ballroom. Maybe it has something to do with your family." Espio explained.

Amy opened the scroll and started to read.

**You've found a friend and seen an enemy**

**Now, here, in Venice, Italy**

**You will head to Piazza San Marco in an abandoned store**

**Find a special jewel, take nothing more.**

**This jewel will help you on your way**

**Until the family's rescuing day.**

"Piazza San Marco," Espio started. "I know where that is. We can head out tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Espio. We'll meet in front of the hotel." Amy stated.

"Cool."

The gang went back across the water to the hotel and went back into their rooms. They all fell fast asleep until the morning.


	11. Breaking & Entering

The next day, Amy had woken up. She turned over in the bed and saw Shadow, still asleep. Amy smiled to herself. As long as she just wanted to lie here, they had to get going. Amy flicked Shadow on the forehead. Shadow grumbled to himself and opened his eyes. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. After they got dressed, they met the others downstairs for breakfast.

"So," Espio started, pulling out a map. "Piazza San Marco has recently been rebuilt. All the abandoned stores are on the old first floor, which now serves as a basement."

"I wonder how we're going to get in though." Cream said.

Amy looked over the map. "It looks like there's an old elevator shaft here," she said, pointing at an opening. "If one of us crawls down through the elevator shaft, they can open the door for the others."

"There's only one problem," Espio stated. "The basement is heavily guarded."

"And that elevator shaft is small." Sonic pointed out.

"So who's going in?" Charmy asked.

"I'll go," Amy volunteered. "I'll take out those guards, no problem."

About fifteen minutes later, the gang was at Piazza San Marco. They were on the side of the building so no one would see them. Amy had pried open an old vent and was about to crawl inside.

"Amy, wait!" Tails said.

Amy looked up at him. Tails handed her a pair of contacts and an earpiece. Amy put them in at looked at him.

"The contacts will allow us to see what you see on this handheld monitor," Tails explained, holding up a monitor. "I also hooked into the camera system so we'll be able to see what you encounter and the earpiece will allow us to warn you of anything."

Amy nodded and slinked into the vent. She crawled her way down through the elevator shaft. She pried the old doors open with her hands. She started to walk toward another room.

_Amy, there are two guards in front of the door you're heading to. _Tails said in her earpiece.

Amy took out two sleeping darts and put them into a blow tube one by one. She directed them into each guard's neck. Each guard fell down, asleep. Amy walked toward them and stepped over them without interrupting the way she was walking. Outside, Sonic and Silver turned toward Shadow.

"Dude," Sonic started. "We know we each have girlfriends and Amy is yours."

"But that," Silver continued. "Was kind of hot."

Shadow rolled his eyes and continued to look at the monitor. Amy was walking toward another room.

_Amy, the jewel should be in the next room._ Tails said.

Amy opened the door and saw the jewel in a glass case on a pedestal with a papyrus scroll next to it. Then eight ninjas dropped down from the ceiling. Outside, everyone was shocked.

"Ninjas!?" Sonic exclaimed. "We're in Italy, not Japan!"

Amy looked around surprised when she realized the ninjas were not going to let her take the jewel and scroll until she defeated them.

"Oh Shiitake mushrooms." Amy whispered to herself.

Amy did several complex judo maneuvers to take the ninjas down. When they were all defeated, Amy took out some chalk dust she had brought with her and blew it into the air. She saw several lasers surrounding the jewel. She flipped, jumped, and twisted in order to get around them. She landed cleanly on top of the case balancing her body on one hand. Outside the gang was very impressed, except for Shadow, who was slightly turned on.

_Okay, now __**that**__ was hot._ Shadow thought.

Amy opened the top of the case and took out the jewel and papyrus scroll. She put the scroll in her pocket and examined the gem. When she held it, power surged through her body.

_A Chaos Emerald._ Amy thought.

_Okay Amy, _Tails said in her earpiece. _Now we'll try to find a way in._

"Or," Amy said, "You could look behind you."

Everybody turned around to see Amy standing there, tossing the emerald up and down.

Rouge looked at her "How did you-"

"It's a Chaos Emerald." Amy said, holding up the red jewel. She looked at it, admiringly. Cream looked at her confused.

"What's with you and the red one?" Cream asked.

"I've always been pretty partial to red," Amy answered. "Okay, now let's get out of here.

They went back to the hotel and Charmy opened the scroll to read it. He immediately handed it to Amy.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"It's written in Italian." Charmy explained.

Amy nodded and examined the scroll.

**In Italia, si deve incontrarsi amici e nemici **

**vecchi e nuovi, **

**tuttavia, il prossimo luogo si vede la madre e la sorella di Amy sono già stati a. **

**Risolvere un mistero antico **

**e vedrete i volti di Fabia e Dani. **

Amy gasped and her eyes started to water. Everyone looked at her, alarmed.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"My mother and sister," Amy started.

"What about them?" Shadow asked. "What happened to them?"

"After fourteen years," Amy whispered. "I'll finally get to see them again."


	12. Danielle, Demons, & Kenta

_(A/N: Look! A wild chapter has appeared in the grass!)_

* * *

"Okay," Shadow started, wiping Amy's eyes with a tissue. "Now where have your mother and sister been before?"

"Every country in the world." Amy admitted.

"Well, that really narrows it down." Knuckles mumbled.

Unfortunately, Amy heard him because she still has exceptionally good hearing. Amy stood up and glared daggers at him.

"Knuckles Dio! Si può tagliare la merda per cinque minuti!? Interrompere il sarcasmo e cercare di aiutare di qui!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at Amy while she silently fumed. Charmy turned to Espio.

"Did you catch any of that?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, and Knuckles," Espio said, turning to him. "You might want to stop being so sarcastic when Amy's discussing her family."

Knuckles nodded and apologized to Amy.

"It's okay Knuckles," Amy replied. "I just don't kid around when it comes to my family."

Knuckles nodded and Amy started to think. After a few minutes, Amy came to a conclusion.

"Danielle and mom really liked going to Japan. Maybe that's where we should go," Amy said. "It would also explain the ninjas I fought."

Everyone nodded and left to go pack. Amy just stayed where she was. Espio was about to leave when Amy stopped him.

"Espio, wait."

"What is it, Amy?" Espio asked.

"I want to know if you can come with us on this quest," Amy said. "And since we're going to see Danielle…"

"I don't have a crush on her!" Espio shouted.

"I never said you did." Amy replied with a smirk.

"Damn." Espio said under his breath.

"Espio, Danielle really liked you when you guys were kids and I'm pretty sure if she hears that you helped rescue her…"

"Alright, I'll go." Espio muttered.

"Awesome. Now go pack," Amy said, leaving the room. "You would want to wear something nice for Danielle."

Amy walked up to the room she shared with Shadow. She opened the door to see Shadow sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"You're supposed to be packing." Amy said.

Shadow put on his best puppy dog face and looked up at Amy. "Help me?"

"Lazy ass." Amy tried to look away from Shadow but she couldn't. "Fine."

Shadow pumped his fist in victory. Amy laughed and threw a shirt at him. Shadow smiled and put the shirt in Amy's suitcase. Then Shadow saw a pair of Amy's underwear. He smirked, picked it up, and showed it to her.

"Can I be in charge of these?" he asked.

Amy snatched the underwear from his grasp and put it in her suitcase. Shadow took a look of mock offense. Amy smiled.

"Okay," she said. "You can handle my underwear."

Shadow smirked. Amy smiled and picked something up.

"But only, if I can handle these!" Amy declared, holding a pair of flame pattern boxers.

Shadow looked at the floor and muttered something.

"What was that?" Amy asked, teasingly.

"I said fine." Shadow admitted.

"Oh, and by the way," Amy replied. "I think it's cute that you have boxers that go with your base element."

Shadow smirked in triumph and the two continued packing. Everyone met downstairs and they looked pretty surprised when Espio came down with a suitcase.

"Espio's coming with us?" Shadow asked.

"Yep," Amy replied. "It'll be just like middle school. You and Espio can talk about judo and karate while I play video games."

Shadow and Espio rolled their eyes and everyone laughed while Amy turned the cell phone back into a boat. Everyone piled their suitcases into the boat. When everyone was in the boat, Amy sped off in the direction of Japan. When they reached the coast, they all got out of the both and followed Amy to a house that was about five miles away from Tokyo. When everyone got settled, Amy called everyone into the living room. Amy was holding a papyrus scroll in her hand.

"Did you open it already?" Shadow asked.

Amy shook her head. "It was on the bed. I haven't opened it yet."

Amy opened the scroll and looked at it.

**You must head to your friend's old stomping ground**

**Look for his mentor that's still around**

**He'll give you the instructions for the mystery**

**Solve it and you'll find Dani.**

"Espio this refers to you," Amy said. "It says that we have to find your old stomping ground."

"Let me see it." Espio said.

Amy handed Espio the scroll. Espio looked at it and thought for a second.

"I've got it. My old stomping ground was Daichi, a restaurant I used to work at," Espio concluded. "And my old mentor was Ren; he helped me when I was just starting out. We'll just go there now."

"Wait, the girls and I have these Asian style dresses that we packed. We should wear them." Amy said.

The girls nodded and left to their rooms. The guys rolled their eyes and waited for them. Ten minutes later, the girls came out wearing different style dresses. Tikal was wearing a knee length blue short sleeved kimono-style dress that was covered in dragons and phoenixes. She was also wearing blue heeled sandals and holding a blue fan that had a gold dragon on it.

Rouge was wearing a purple long sleeved velvet dress covered in gold dragons. She also wore black peep toe heels and held a plain black fan.

Cosmo was wearing strapless dark green dress covered in white and pink cherry blossoms. She had her hair in a bun held together by two chopsticks. She was also wearing dark green heels and holding a plain pink fan.

Blaze was wearing a tight black sleeveless kimono-style dress with magenta trimming. It reached her ankles and had a slit up the side that stopped right at the middle of her thigh. She was also wearing black flats with magenta roses on the toes and she was holding a magenta fan.

Cream was wearing a tight orange dress. It was off shoulder on the left side and on the right side, there was a sleeve that ended right above her elbow. There was a large gold dragon on the right side of her chest. She was also wearing gold heeled sandals and holding a gold fan.

Amy was wearing a tight strapless black dress that had a red dragon on the right side and a blue dragon on the left. It ended mid-thigh and she was wearing black peep toe heels. She had a black headband in her hair and she was holding a black fan that had a blue dragon and a red dragon on it.

The guys' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw the girls.

"We see that you like the dresses." Amy said.

The guys nodded. Shadow stepped forward a bit.

"But what if something happens?" Shadow asked.

"We wouldn't go out unprotected." Blaze answered.

Just then, in the blink of an eye, all the girls had two fans instead of one and each fan had a series of spikes on the end.

"We also have two katanas hidden in the dresses," Blaze explained. "One on each side."

The guys just stood there, amazed. The girls rolled their eyes and walked out the door. The guys followed them and they all walked toward Daichi together. They all walked in and the hostess, who was a female black hedgehog, walked up to them.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Ren," Amy said. "Can you tell him Espio and a few of his friends are here to see him?"

"Of course, wait right here." The hostess left to go find Ren.

A few minutes later, the hostess came back with a light purple male hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic with gold eyes. He looked to be about twenty-years-old. When he saw Espio, his face lit up in a smile.

"Ah, Espio. How is life, my friend?" Ren asked.

"Life is fine, but I'm here to help a friend with a quest." Espio said.

Ren looked at the group. "Which friend is it?"

Amy stepped forward. "That would be me. I'm Amy."

Ren looked Amy up and down and smiled. "You're the one that must solve the mystery, yes?"

Amy nodded. Ren took her hand and kissed it. Amy felt Shadow step forward.

_Calm down. _Amy thought.

_Sorry._ Shadow thought back.

_It's okay, I know you're just looking out for me. But I have the fans and the katanas. If anything happens, I'll be fine._

"Come with me." Ren said.

Ren took Amy down a room that was under the restaurant. In the middle of the room there was a table with several sushi ingredients. The only light in the room were torches that were hanging on the wall. Amy turned to Ren.

"What you have to do is make sushi out of the poisonous blowfish without using the poison sac," Ren explained. "No one has been able to do this before. The last person who conducted this test died from eating one."

"And that doesn't faze you at all?" Amy asked nervously.

"I trust you." Ren said with a smile.

Amy smiled and walked over to the table and started working. When she finished she had a platter of sushi rolls. Ren walked over and tried one.

"It's delicious. Now all you have to do is put one over there." Ren said pointing to a panel Amy hadn't noticed before.

Amy walked over and put a piece of sushi in the panel. When she did, the panel started shining a bright light. When it stopped, the panel opened, revealing a light gray female hedgehog with gold eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeved kimono-style dress with black cherry blossom branches on it. She was also wearing white heels and holding a black fan. Amy dropped the platter and ran over to her.

"Danielle!" she shouted.

"Amy!"

Danielle and Amy hugged. Amy pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe I get to see you after all this time!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy ran over to Ren and hugged him. "Thank you, Ren."

Ren hugged her back and started kissing her neck. Amy realized this and tried to pull away from him. Ren just tightened his grip on her waist and ran his hand up and down her side.

"Danielle!" Amy screamed.

Danielle ran over and kicked Ren away from Amy. Amy looked towards her.

"Thanks," Amy replied. "Let's get out of here."

Ren stood up. "Wait, Amy, don't you want your little brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy said bitterly. "I have no little brother. Not anymore."

"Actually you still do," Ren replied. "A little boy named Kenta, I believe."

Ren opened up another panel revealing a small blue male hedgehog with light blue eyes. He was wearing a red kimono-style shirt with a gold dragon on it, black pants, and red high tops. Kenta ran toward Amy and kicked her into a wall.

"Amy!" Danielle screamed.

Amy looked up at Kenta and noticed that there was a pale red haze around his eyes. Amy brought some water from the table into her hands. The water started to glow a pale blue color. Amy stood up and put her hands on either side of Kenta's head. While Amy was doing this, Danielle was fighting Ren. The red haze disappeared from Kenta's eyes and he looked up at Amy.

"Emi? Amy! Sorry, Japan has been getting to me," he asked. "Is it really you? I'm not dreaming again? You're really here?"

Amy nodded and hugged Kenta. Kenta hugged back before he was kicked away from her by Ren. Kenta hit the wall and passed out. Amy looked at him and growled. Her irises changed from green to red and her eyes changed from white to black. Danielle started to run toward them. Amy looked at her.

"Get Kenta and get out of here," she growled. "I'll take care of him."

Danielle took Kenta in her arms and ran upstairs.

"This isn't good." she whispered.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, I think she's coming." Blaze said.

Danielle ran up the steps and looked around while holding Kenta in her arms.

"Danielle?" Espio asked.

Danielle twisted her head toward him and ran over to the group.

"Espio…Amy…Ren…" Danielle said, trying to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

Just then, a pink and purple blur ran by them. It was Amy holding Ren by his neck against the wall. Amy's right hand came up as if she was about to punch him. Her fist became surrounded in fire.

"You will pay for doing that to my family." Amy said with a deep voice overlapping her own.

"Amy!" Danielle shouted.

Amy looked back at her and growled. Danielle put Kenta down, took out her wand, and pointed it toward Amy.

"Servatis eam periculum, servatis eam maleficum!" Danielle shouted. _(A/N: Translation: Save her from danger, save her from evil.)_

Amy's eyes went back to normal, she released her grip on Ren's neck, the flame on her fist extinguished, and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Danielle put her wand away and picked up Kenta.

"Someone go get her." Danielle said.

Shadow walked over and picked up Amy. He walked back to the group.

"Let's go." Danielle said.

They all walked back to the house in silence.


	13. Water & Mother

_(A/N): Chapters will only be uploaded on Sundays. Now on to the story._

* * *

When the group reached the house, Danielle placed Kenta on a bed.

"Push that spare bed over here." Danielle ordered.

Espio and Charmy pushed a spare bed next to the bed Kenta was lying on.

"Set her down." Danielle told Shadow.

Shadow set Amy down on the bed. Danielle propped Amy's and Kenta's heads up with pillows. She turned toward Espio.

"Espio, can you get me two tubs of water?" Danielle asked.

Espio nodded. "Silver, can you help me?"

Silver nodded and the two walked out of the room. Shadow stepped forward.

"So your Amy's older sister?" he asked.

Danielle nodded.

"So who is that?" Charmy asked, pointing at Kenta.

"And what happened to Amy?" Blaze asked.

"I'll answer those questions when I know that she and Kenta are alright." Danielle said.

Espio and Silver walked in carrying a tub of water each. They placed them on the floor next to the beds. Danielle took the water from one of the tubs in her hands. The water started to glow a pale blue color. She put her hands on either side of Amy's head. After a few seconds, she focused the water on Amy's arms.

"You're an elemental?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, are any of you elementals?" Danielle asked.

"Only Shadow and Blaze are elementals." Silver answered.

"I've noticed that Amy has come into her powers," Danielle said, moving over to Kenta. "Have you two been training her?"

"Shadow has," Blaze stated. "Both of our elements are fire and we didn't think she would need two fire instructors."

Danielle nodded and moved her hands away from Kenta's head. She put the water back into the tub and walked away from the bed.

"Will they be okay?" Shadow asked.

"They'll be fine," Danielle replied. "They just need some rest. We'll talk in the living room."

They all walked out of the room and sat down in the living room. Danielle looked at the group.

"Who should I start with? Amy or Kenta?"

"We guess Kenta." Cream said.

"Well, Kenta is our little brother," Danielle explained. "Neither I nor Amy knew he was here. We thought he was at an orphanage back home. He was born in the Spirit Realm and Scourge saw him. We begged for him to be sent to an orphanage since we couldn't keep him with us. We slipped a family picture into his blanket with our names and descriptions on the back. I sent word to Amy through a vision. I don't know if she told anyone about it. I guess Kenta recognized Amy from the photo."

"And what about Amy?" Tikal asked. "What happened to her?"

"Well, when I was released, Ren came on to her," Danielle said. "I kicked him away from her and he said he had Kenta. When Kenta was released, he attacked Amy. While I was fighting Ren, I guess Amy brought Kenta back to reality and they hugged. Ren noticed this and kicked Kenta away from Amy and knocked him out. Amy growled and she changed."

"What do you mean by changed?" Sonic asked.

"I mean that her demon form came out," Danielle clarified. "She's had a demon side since she was born. When she pinned Ren against the wall, her demon half was out for blood. The spell I said is the only thing that can relinquish power from her demon half and that's only temporary."

"So is her demon half unstable?" Rouge asked.

"Yes it is, when she turned seven my father was supposed to help her channel it, but we were taken before he could," Danielle said. "Well, we should all go to sleep, we'll check on Amy and Kenta tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and went to sleep.

_In the morning…_

Green eyes opened and looked around. The owner of those verde eyes got up slowly. They looked to their left and became locked with light blue eyes.

"Amy," Kenta breathed. "You're awake."

"Hey bud," Amy greeted. "How ya feeling?"

Kenta got off of the bed. "A little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good, have you come into your powers yet?" Amy asked.

Kenta laughed. "Yeah, I got them while I was at the orphanage. I sneezed and the wall blew out. They asked me what happened and I said I have a very loud sneeze."

Amy laughed with him. "I can relate; I nearly set my school hallway on fire when I came into mine."

Kenta laughed even more. "You know, when I got my powers I thought earth was a boring element."

"Hunter thought the same thing about air until he learned he could make tornadoes." Amy replied.

"Well, what can I make?" Kenta asked.

"Plants and earthquakes." Amy replied.

Kenta nodded. "Can you help me train?" he asked.

"Sure," Amy said, opening a window. "Come on."

Kenta was about to climb out the window.

"Wait." Amy said.

Kenta looked at her. Amy moved her hands toward the tub of water. The water rose from the tubs and Amy guided them into a water sling she had at her hip. She took off her heels and slipped on a pair of black high tops.

"Okay, now let's go."

Amy and Kenta jumped out the window and ran down to the shore.

-x-x-x-x-

Everyone woke up and ate breakfast. Danielle looked at everyone then at the door that led to Kenta and Amy.

"Let's go check on Amy and Kenta," Danielle said. "They should be awake by now."

The group walked to the bedroom and found it empty. The window was open and the water from the tubs was gone.

"Where did they go?" Espio asked.

Sounds of sparring were heard outside. The group ran out the front door and rushed to the shore. Kenta and Amy were sparring. Kenta was using chunks of dirt, sand, and rock while Amy was using fire. Kenta threw a rock toward Amy. Amy jumped above it and threw three fire fists and Kenta. He was about to dodge the fire.

"Don't dodge," Amy coached. "Block enemy fire. Find your opponent's mistakes and exploit them."

Kenta raised a rock and blocked the fire. He noticed Amy was standing on a small rock. He raised the rock and tripped Amy up. Amy slipped when the rock rose from under her. She flipped up and landed in a tree. She slid down the tree and walked over to Kenta.

"Great," Amy said, walking past him. "You found your opponent's mistake and used it to your advantage. But there's one more lesson you need to learn."

Amy turned around; facing Kenta's back and swept his legs to knock him over.

"Don't claim victory until the fight is over." Amy concluded.

Kenta looked up at Amy and nodded. Amy grabbed his hand and helped him up. They both turned around and saw everyone standing behind them. Danielle ran up to the both of them and pulled them into a hug.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay." Danielle said.

"Dani, we're fine." they said together.

Shadow ran up to Amy and hugged her.

"Never scare me like that again." Shadow whispered.

"Well, you know me, I live for danger," Amy whispered back. "And you were scared? Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, scared?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Shadow said.

Shadow pulled away from her. Amy looked down at the sand underneath her feet.

"Amy," Tails asked. "What's wrong?"

"I lost control," Amy whispered. "Again."

"What do you mean by again?" Cream asked.

"I mean I've gone demon before." Amy replied.

"I was wondering how you were so easy to bring back." Danielle said.

"What do you mean, Danielle?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the more her demon half comes out, the easier it is to calm down," Danielle explained. "But even with that, the more it comes out, the ferocious it is."

"Well, how did you get out the first time?" Tikal asked.

Amy sighed. Shadow answered for her.

"It's not a story we like to tell."

"We?" Charmy asked.

Shadow nodded. "Espio and I were there when she lost control."

"At first, we didn't know what happened," Espio continued.

Shadow, Espio, and Amy looked at everyone. "But it's something we'll never forget."

"Let's go inside before we get into this." Amy said

When they walked inside, everyone sat down and looked at Amy, Shadow, and Espio.

_(A/N: Italics_ is Amy narrating, **Bold **is Shadow, and Underline is Espio._)_

_Okay, in middle school all three of us were made fun of, a lot._

**I was called an emo freak, multiple times, mostly because I was reserved and because of the color of my quills. I always thought about dying my streaks but,**

_We always thought red suited him._

People always called me gay because I was shy around girls or didn't talk to girls. I wasn't the best smooth talker. I got nervous. The only girl I wasn't nervous around was Amy and that was only because we were friends.

_I was always called "Raggedy Ann" because the city still didn't know I was alive yet. I had to wear whatever I could get my hands on, which was mostly rags. In seventh grade, I was called a cross dresser and a lesbian because I wore guys' clothes. Shadow had let me live with Avalon and him but Avalon didn't have a lot of clothes that fit me. But some of Shadow's clothes could fit me so that's what I wore._

**But the two people who made fun of us the most were, Fiona and, her boyfriend at the time, Dustin.**

Dustin was this, like, dirty blonde hedgehog with blue eyes. He always had his quills in this stupid ponytail. He and Fiona always made fun of who didn't have very good self-esteem.

** This led them straight to the three of us. Most of the time, we just ignored their crap and went on living but,**

One day, they hit a really touchy subject. The three of us were walking to orchestra, one of the few classes we had together.

_And we ran into Dustin and Fiona. That day, I guess they felt like leaving me alone for a while because they started picking on Shadow and Espio. I told them to leave us alone. And,_

Dustin told her to join her family and go die in a ditch. Amy flipped out on him. She tackled him to the ground.

**I had noticed that her eyes had changed from green to red and the outside was black instead of white. Her claws were even sharper than mine were at the time.**

_By this time, Dustin was scared for his life and Fiona was scared for hers, too. Shadow and Espio tried to pull me off him but I pushed them away._

Dustin told her that if she let him go, he and Fiona would leave us alone. Amy got off him and growled something at him.

**I think she said, 'By the way, it wasn't a ditch, it was an alleyway.'**

_Yeah. After they left, I turned around, still in demon form, and I saw that when I pushed Shadow and Espio away, I had scratched them. The sight of blood coming from my two best friends snapped me out of my demon form. I ran over to help them and I swore to myself I would never lose control again._

"Whoa," Danielle said. "Amy, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't know," Amy replied. "I thought I could keep it under control, but look how that turned out."

"Where are the scratches?" Danielle asked.

Shadow placed a hand on his stomach while Espio put a hand to his side. Amy took some water out of the water sling and threw it to Danielle. Shadow and Espio took off their shirts so they wouldn't get wet. Amy placed her hands on Shadow's stomach while Danielle did the same to Espio's side. The dark red scratch marks soon disappeared. Shadow and Espio grabbed their shirts. Danielle looked over at Shadow and noticed there were more scratches on his back.

"Shadow, there are scratches on your back. Where did those come from?" Danielle asked.

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, well…um…those came from Amy, too. But it was…an entirely different situation."

Everyone smirked at Shadow and Amy while the two of them blushed. Danielle just glared at Amy. Kenta just looked bored.

"I thought you were going to wait for that, Amy" Danielle said.

"Oh, shut up," Amy said. "You know as well as I do that if it was Espio, you would have done the same thing."

Espio and Danielle blushed. Amy smirked.

"And by the look on your face, you already did," Amy said. "It was last night, wasn't it?"

Espio and Danielle blushed even more. Kenta saw Danielle blushing and snapped back into reality.

"Wait, why is she blushing?" Kenta asked. "Darn it! Someone embarrassed her and I don't even know what it was!"

Amy smiled. "So are you going to be my water instructor?"

Danielle nodded and stood up. She and Amy walked outside and down to the shore. Everyone followed behind them. When they reached the shore, Amy and Danielle turned around and pushed everybody back a few feet.

"Just in case." Danielle said.

Danielle looked at Amy.

"Okay," Amy said. "What first?"

"Well, you seem to already have mastered healing on your own so, let's move on to attack moves." Danielle said.

Amy nodded and got in a fighting stance. Danielle got in the same stance.

"The key to fighting with water is to change between offense and defense within a moment's notice." Danielle said.

Amy nodded. Danielle threw a whip of water towards Amy. Amy took the whip and redirected it toward Danielle. It took hold of Danielle's leg and tripped her up. When Danielle fell, Amy took the whip and separated it into several different orbs of water. Amy turned the orbs of water into shards of ice and suspended them in mid-air with them pointed at Danielle. Amy melted the ice and let the water fall to the sand.

"Wow," Danielle said. "You're a natural. I thought water would be hard for you to learn."

Amy didn't hear this because she ran back to the house. The others followed her. Amy ran through the door and tackled the intruder.

"You better tell me why you're here or it's going to get really hot in here." Amy said, holding up a fire fist.

"I'm sorry. I just came to give this to you!" the person said, holding a papyrus scroll.

Everyone came in behind Amy and saw who she tackled.

"Hey, you're the hostess from Daichi." Cream said.

"Yes, and I came to give this to Amy."

The girl gave Amy the scroll. Amy opened it and read what was written.

"We have to go back to Daichi." Amy said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Ren has my mother."


	14. Author's Note

Hey, disneychic13 here. So all my stories are going to be put in a pot and placed on the back burner since school starts in like a week. I'll upload if I get around to it during school. So yeah. Listen to Evanescence cuz they rock. Peace.


End file.
